Two Sets of Twins
by Chistarpax
Summary: AU. Celestia is a normal femme, except for the fact that she's Optimus' oldest daughter. Firestarter, her younger twin sister, and her always get into trouble. This time though, they've bit off more than they can chew.
1. The birth of twins

"Ok, lets get started." An old looking Cybertronian sat down and sighed.

"Today we must chose the next prime. If we don't then the one that we have now may die and we will be without a prime." Another elder said. This one was a woman and was truly not happy.

"But we must give this one a chance to have a heir." Yet another elder said.

"He has two. Or have you forgotten that Dwarfstar? If we do not allow him to let those two figure out who will be the next prime we will not have made the right choice."

The femme looked at the mech that had spoken. "They are only sparklings! If we wait there might not be a chance for them to grow old enough. Megatron might have all the sparklings killed! Give me an answer to that one Saber."

"Stop this quarrelling at once! We will chose the next prime. However that prime must be of the two heirs." The oldest of the elders spoke with a tone that demanded no arguing. "Unless any of you have someone else in mind."

All the elders looked at Brindle and shook their heads. "Then it is settled. We shall ask Primus himself which one shall be prime. If he gives us no answer then we shall wait until they are old enough."

The elders stood and walked to a larger chamber that only they could enter. In the middle of it sat a large glowing orb. Every now and then it pulsed with a golden energy. The oldest and wisest of the elders stepped up to it.

"Oh great Primus we ask you to answer one question."

"_You shall ask and I shall do my best to answer."_

The other elders bowed. Brindle nodded.

"Which of the heirs shall be next prime? We have yet to figure it out. Please oh great Primus grant us the answer."

The orb pulsed and then glowed brighter than ever. A figure stood in the middle of the orb and shook its head.

"_I have my own plans for those two. One shall be prime; the other shall be yet another important object to Cybertron. That is all that I shall say for now. Until it is made clear know that none of the three shall die. They will suffer great loss, however. Do not worry elders. It is all taken care of."_

The glowing faded and the elders stood shocked. They had just been face to face with the great Primus. It was something unheard of, even among the elders.

"Brindle, what shall we do." Dwarfstar asked with worry in her voice.

"We shall follow the orders of Primus. We will wait. Until it is made clear what is to happen to the twins of Optimus Prime, we shall wait."

"Elita…what are we going to name them?" Optimus looked at his sparkmate with curious optics.

Elita met his optics without flinching. "The silver one, Celestia. And the purplish one, Firestarter." She looked back down at the twins and smiled. They slept, oblivious to the plans being made about them at that moment.

Chistarpax: This is my first story and i would gladly take and criticism that you have. The first many chapters are Celestia and Firestarter's story. The twins appear and so do a few more familiar characters. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Review please!


	2. Celestia Prankster extrordinare

Celestia grinned when she heard a startled yelp come from around the corner. The silver colored femme turned and bolted down the hall.

"CELESTIA!!!!!!"

Ratchets voice was unmistakable. Celestia moved even faster. A pissed off Ratchet was scarier than a pissed off Ironhide. She ducked into the next room she came to. Celestia and Firestarter were first years in the academy. So far Celestia had gotten each and every instructor there. Ratchet, the medical instructor, had been the last one.

"Well, who could this pretty little thing be?"

Celestia whirled around and blinked at the two mechs sitting on a bunk bed. The one that had spoken was yellow and sitting on the top bunk. The one sitting on the bottom, he was red, propped himself up on his elbows.

"Dunno, but she's cute."

Celestia blinked again in surprise. "I'm Celestia"

"They call me Sunstreaker, you can kinda tell why, the red lump on the bottom bunk is Sideswipe." The yellow one motioned to himself and then to the one on the bottom. Who hit the top of the bunk and laughed. "Thanks a lot streaker."

"Don't call me streaker."

Someone knocked on the door.

"I need to ask you two something."

Celestia panicked. "Its Ratchet. Hide me!" She dived under the bed a click before the door opened.

Sideswipe swallowed a laugh at the PINK Ratchet standing in the doorway.

Ratchet smiled at them in a threatening way. "Do you two have any idea if a silver femme ran by here?"

"Can't say we do. I've been dozing. How 'bout you streaker?"

"Nope I didn't see a thing."

Ratchet eyed them, shook his head, and walked out. The door clicked shut before Celestia crawled out of her hiding place.

"If you EVER call me streaker again…. I will make sure you never have kids."

Celestia laughed at the two and smiled at them. "Thanks for covering for me."

"Hey anybody who has the guts to prank Ratchet is a definite friend of mine." Sideswipe said as he laid down.

"I hate to say it, but, same goes for me." Sunstreaker stated, and went back to his data pad.

Another knock on the door had Celestia diving back under the bed. "Yo. Open up"

"It's not locked."

Celestia cringed at the voice. Lt. Jazz was at the door. Either she was in trouble or the two in the room were. The door opened and Jazz stepped in.

"Why are my boys confined to their room?"

Celestia stifled a surprised gasp. These two were Jazz's kids!?! She knew that he also had twins, but these two?!? She didn't dare move, if Jazz caught her she would be taken strait to her dad. Who just happened to be Optimus Prime. Commander of the Autobots, and one of Jazz's closest friends. Not good.

"We snuck in some high-grade."

"Ya got caught? What have I taught you two about sneakin' in, or out, stuff. Especially high-grade."

"We wouldn't have gotten caught if Ratchet didn't know you. But he did so he had to check."

If only Ratchet could hear this conversation. He would definitely be pissed. A face appeared out of nowhere, making Celestia jump and hit her head on the bottom of the bunk.

"Ya know, you can come out now."

Celestia rubbed her head and glared at him. "You didn't have to scare the slag outta me!"

"Language." Jazz said as he got up and helped her out, and up.

"yes sir. How'd ya know I was there?"

"Its obvious from the way Sides wasn't being his usual smart aft self."

"Language Jazz, Language." She gave him a smart ass grin.

"I'm a full grown mech. I'm allowed to cuss."

"Not if you don't want me to cuss. I wonder what dad would think if he found out that you're the one that taught me how to cuss." She was using blackmail.

"Fine. Just don't tell the boss man. How did you end up in this room?" He gave her a quizzical look

"Did you see Ratchet on your way in?"

"Yep."

"That's how. I was hiding." She gave a small smile.

"You pranked hatchet?" He looked shocked.

Celestia's smile turned into a full-blown grin.

"Girl you have got to have a death wish. Even Sideswipe hasn't pranked Hatchet."

(Authors Note: You have to remember that this is before they are even Autobots. At this moment they are just in school. Think about it being 9th grade. In other words they are all freshmen. It really sucks don'cha think? Oh, and for all the kids who's parents are in the military and they have no other relatives to take care of them the school doubles as a boarding school.)

"Wait a second, you know her." Sideswipe had gotten up and was now standing in front of one of two desks in the room.

Celestia raised an eyeridge. He had not recognized her. WOW, this was the first mech to not notice and instantly want to go out with her with hopes of getting on her dad's good side.

"Sideswipe how can you not recognize her?" It was Sunstreaker who asked the question without even looking up from his data pad.

"Why should I recognize her? Is she famous."

"No, but her dad is like the most important Autobot of all." Sunstreaker said finally giving him a look that said he was the biggest idiot in Iacon.

"And just who is her dad?" Now he was confused.

A laugh came from the doorway. "Who is my dad?"

It was a purple femme with the bluest of the blue flames painted on her. Sunstreaker couldn't help staring at her.

"Who are you?" Sideswipe was starting to get annoyed.

"I'm Firestarter. Nice to meet you. As for who our dad is, well, I hate to brag and everything, Optimus Prime."

Now Sideswipes jaw drops. He had met the terrible twosome, his idols, in one day. This was almost too much to bear.

"Pick up your jaw please." Celestia said as she walked over and put her arm around Firestarter's shoulders.

"I think its going to have to be scraped off the floor." Firestarter said while she grinned.

"Same here sis. How'd ya find me?"

"Don't forget the tracker beacon that I put on you. It helps me keep track of my troublesome older twin."

"I'm not that troublesome."

"Yeah, you are."

Jazz shook his head. "Why don't we discuss this over a nice cup-o-energon."

Everyone agreed and they set out off school grounds and to the nearest energon shop.

Authors notes: ok time to sign off. Don't worry I'll be back with more of the twins. Sunny and Sides play a big role in this story so you will see a whole lot of them. Be patient. If you read the first chapter then you know that something big is gonna happen. Until next chapter, the ever loveable, Chi.

iHIHHHI


	3. Firestarter excellent plotter

They ended up at the popular joint, Maccadams old oil house. The owner and bartender of the place looked at the five. "What did I do to deserve this miracle? Two sets of twins and Lt. Jazz. Someone threaten to attack me or somthin?"

Jazz laughed and shook his head. "No nothin' like that Maccadam. Jus' wantin' a drink."

"I don't serve high-grade to young'uns. You of all people should know that Jazz." Now Maccadam gave Jazz a stern look.

"I know, I know. They get some plain energon. An' I know you have some of that." Jazz laughed back at the much older mech.

"You bet I do. Live to close to an academy to not have some. By the way, do you know what happened to Ratchet? He stalked through the street a couple of minutes ago, and he was the brightest pink I've ever seen. Didn't seem to happy about it either." At this he looked at the four.

Celestia choked and had to excuse herself to the restroom so that she could laugh.

"Nope don' have a clue." Jazz grinned at Maccadam and then sat at a booth in the corner.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe sat on the left side of him and Firestarter sat on the right, saving a seat for Celestia. Who walked up and sat down a minute later.

"So…." Jazz started with a confused look. "I take it your the mysterious prankster."

"Yup. It was the most fun I've had in vorns." Celestia said as she winked at the four sitting around the table.

Firestarter shook her head at Celestia and took a drink of her energon. "Yeah, and you would have gotten caught each time if I hadn't of hacked into the surveillance cameras and caused them to not see you. Not to mention the fact that I planned your escape routes so you wouldn't get caught."

"Yeah, I know. You are the all mighty prank planner. I just pull the pranks and take the fall for them if I get caught." Celestia stated before she took a drink of her own energon,

"I've never been a rat and I don't plan on being one. That's why we stick together. That and the fact that Firestarter cant be away from me for more than 7 cycles before she starts having a nervous break down."

"This coming from the suicidal one." Firestarter said and shook her head again.

"Yeah, yeah. It wasn't suicidal, you remember the situation that caused me to do it." Celestia's voice had become fierce and her optics had flashed with anger the moment that Firestarter said it.

"We had still been told not to come out of hiding. And what did you do, oh, wait, you did the exact opposite of what you were told to do." Firestarter had also become angry.

"She needed help. And I helped her, I distracted him enough for her to get a killing blow."

"Yeah, and before he died he killed her. Or don't you remember that."

"It wasn't my fault." Celestia was standing now. What had started as a sisterly quarrel, had turned into a full-blown argument.

"She took the blow for you. Or don't you remember that the con was aiming that blast to kill you because you interfered." Firestarter stood in a flash.

Celestia glared at her, turned and stalked out of the bar. Firestarter watched her go with cold optics.

Jazz, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe all watched her go with surprised faces. None of them had expected any of what had been said.

"Um…. What was that?" Sideswipe asked looking at Firestarter.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." Firestarter sat down, glaring at the wall opposite of her.

Jazz watched her with concerned optics. "You blame her for what happened?"

"No."

"Then why did you say what you said."

"Because she disobeyed orders."

"She was 10 Mega-Cycles old at the time." Jazz stated with utter certainty. "She was not required to follow orders at the time. To be exact her orders were to make sure you were safe. And she did just that."

Firestarter glared at Jazz. "I know. She still disobeyed orders. She pushed me into the passage and went back to help. That's not exactly making sure I was safe."

"The other decepticon didn't find you when his partner was fighting Elita. That's because Celestia hid you well enough for you to be safe."

Firestarter stood and left with out another word. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe shared a look and then turned their gaze to Jazz.

"Dad, what in the pit was that?" Sunstreaker asked with an extremely confused look on his face.

"I agree with Sunny. What in Cybertron was that?"

Jazz looked up at them and shook his head. "I can't tell you. You'll have to ask those two or Optimus. It happened four years ago and I am not at the liberty to discuss it with you. It's their story to tell."

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe looked at eachother, nodded, stood, and left. They were going to go hunt down Celestia and Firestarter.

Jazz stayed sitting at the table drinking his energon. "Primus, I hope you know what your doing."

"_Trust me Lt. I know exactly what I'm doing. It'll only take a little time. But, as I told the elders 15 Mega-cycles ago, I have it all taken care of."_

Jazz looked at his drink and shook his head. 'It is official. High-grade makes me hear weird things.'

Authors note: confusing huh? Well, fortunately it shouldn't be that much longer until a lot of stuff starts happening. And when it does, get ready for a roller coaster ride. For those of you who don't know, this story is titled "Two Sets of Twins" or TSOT for short. As I said last chapter Sunny and Sides play a big part in this story. Warning: Pairings are involved. The second best prankster in the world (second only to Jazz, and better than Sideswipe) Chi


	4. Rememberance

Celestia had stormed off in the direction of the elders building. Unknowing of where she was going. Firestarter went the exact opposite way of Celestia and ended up at the academy. Where she stalked to her room and sat on the bed and…. Cried.

Celestia entered the building and blindly walked to a room that sounded like nobody was in it. She wiped tears out of her optics and allowed herself to break down and cry. She never noticed the pulsing orb, nor did she notice that it glowed as bright as the day when her and her sister were born.

"_What is the trouble young one?"_

Celestia looked up into the face of the transformer. "Nothing. I'm sorry if I bothered you. I'll leave now."

The old transformer smiled kindly and shook his head._ "No you have not disturbed me. In fact I heard you come in here. I welcomed you the moment you put your hand on the door."_

Celestia looked up into the mechs face. "Ok. If you say so."

"_Now, why are you crying. Did someone hurt you?"_

"No. My sister and I just got into a fight. It was really stupid. It was all about a thing that happened 5 Mega-cycles ago." More tears trailed down her face.

"_Ah, I see. Would you be the daughter of Optimus Prime and Elita-1?" _ The mech cocked his head to the side.

"How'd you…." Celestia gave him a look that said how-on-Cybertron-did-you-know-that?

"_You must be Celestia. I know a great deal about you. You, Firestarter, and Optimus are very well known where I come from." _The mech smiled kindly again.

Someone started to open the door and a familiar red head poked into the door. "Psssst. Celestia, are you in here?"

The mech looked at the door and smiled while raising an eye ridge._ "She is in here young mech. Over here by the other door."_

Sideswipe crept in and made it to their side in seconds. "Celestia, this is the Chamber of Primus. Only the elders are allowed in here."

Celestia looked at the much older mech and her optics widened. "Please don't tell the other elders! I don't want to get in that much trouble!"

The mech made a zipping motion over his lips._ "I shall not tell a soul. It was nice meeting you Celestia. Come and talk again. I will gladly welcome the company."_

"How will I find you?"

"_Just enter the Chamber and I shall be here waiting for you. Now go, before the Elders return."_

Celestia and Sideswipe nodded and left. Once they were outside Sideswipe gave a confused look.

"I wonder which elder that was. I've never seen him before."

"Neither have I."

They both froze. They had been in the chamber of Primus.

"Could that have been…" Celestia started.

They looked at eachother. "Nah. No way."

"But still. He did look kinda transparent."

"There is no way on Cybertron that we just met Primus. It can't happen."

"And just why cant it happen Sideswipe?"

"Celestia, Primus is the ruler of rulers. And I just cannot believe that that was a ruler. He was too nice."

"Not all rulers are like Megatron."

"He's high lord protector. There's a difference."

"Not really. In fact when you look at it, Optimus and Megatron are practically rulers of Cybertron. Optimus is just nicer. He's the one that keeps Megatron in line."

Sideswipe gave her a skeptical look and shook his head. They were going back to Maccadam's old oil house. Jazz was still there. It was surprising that he was still there. With all the crap going on at the base. There were rumors that Megatron was trying to start a war and all the higher up officers were trying to figure out if that was truth or lie. They hoped it was a lie, because if it wasn't... they were in deep slag. Celestia opened the door and walked in. She sat down at the table Jazz was at and put her head in her folded arms.

"Well?"

She looked at Jazz with a very blank look.

"Who did ya talk to? Because you only come back looking less stressed after a fight with your sister after you've talked to someone."

Celestia glared at him. It was none of his fragging business. Sideswipe started to open his mouth, but one glare from her put a stop to that.

Firestarter wiped her optics with a hand. Why was it that no matter what she tried to say to Celestia about how their mother died it always ended up sounding like Firestarter was blaming her. That's what always started the fights. Firestarter opening her mouth and sticking her foot in up to the thigh. Of course Celestia getting so defensive didn't help things either. Maybe Firestarter started the fights, but Celestia gave fuel to them. So, it was both their faults.

A knock on the door. "Firestarter?"

"Go away."

"Can I come in?"

"I said go away."

"Not until we talk."

"What for?"

"Can it be just because I'm worried about you?"

"No."

"Look, I'm coming in whether you want me to or not."

"Only if you can break the security code."

The door swished open. Showing a grinning Sunstreaker.

"My brother doesn't get into the supply closets by himself. He can't hack worth a slag."

Firestarter grinned. "Sounds like Celestia."

The moment she said it Firestarter automatically got angry again. The grin disappeared as if someone had wiped it away with a magic cloth. She crossed her arms and looked away.

"What do you want?"

"I already told you. I want to talk."

"Uh-hu. Whatever."

"Why are you so mad at Celestia?"

Firestarter stiffened. Tears sprung into her eyes unwanted. She quickly wiped them away.

"Are you ok?"

"Our mother, Elita-1, died protecting us. Celestia is the older sister; I always looked up to her. One day we were at home and two rouge deceptions attacked us. Mom told Celestia to keep me safe." She looked down obviously fighting back tears. "Celestia hid me in a bolt hole I hadn't known was there, and went back to help mom. From what I heard when Celestia had gotten there, the 'con had mom by the throught and was killing her. Celestia jumped on the 'cons back making him let go of mom, she hit the ground and caught her breath, the 'con had turned around and pointed his gun at Celestia, mom shot him and he, just before he died, broke moms neck. Dad and Jazz got there in time to stop the other one from killing Celestia, and I guess I blame her for moms death, in a weird way."

Firestarter looked back up at Sunstreaker. "I haven't told anybody about it, I doubt that Celestia has. Maybe that's the problem, we don't share any of our problems."

Sunstreaker looked at her and shook his head. "Yeah, that and you guys don't talk about it at all. Maybe that would help."

Firestarter glared at Sunstreaker. "What does that mean?"

"That means that you need to come back to Maccadam's and talk this over with your sister. Am I clear on that?"

Now all she could do was stare, and nod. Then they went on their not-so-merry way.

Authors note: Primus? Did Celestia and Sideswipe just meet Primus? The only way to find out is to keep reading. Things are starting to heat up now, but it's definitely not as hot as its going to be. Trust me, this entire thing will keep you on the edge of your seat and guessing at what is going to happen. Unless your good at guessing, your just gonna have to wait and see. The last person you want knocking at your door, Chi.


	5. Life goes on

The moment Firestarter stepped inside Maccadams she glared at the table that Jazz, Celestia, and Sideswipe were sitting at. It took a poke in the middle of the back from Sunstreaker to get her moving and an annoyed look on his face to get her seated on the other side of the table from Celestia. That left Sideswipe sitting beside Celestia and Sunstreaker beside Firestarter.

"Now talk."

They both glared at Sunstreaker, who automatically shrunk away. Two pissed off femmes were the most dangerous things to a mechs health.

"Excuse me." They said in unison, then glared at eachother.

That was when Optimus himself walked in and saw Celestia and Firestarter getting ready to have another fight. He promptly walked over and tapped on the table, getting everyone at that tables attention.

"May I ask what's going on here?"

Celestia jumped like something had bitten her, and Firestarter almost fell out of her seat. "DAD?!?! Why are you here?"

"I was looking for Jazz and found you two here with him. Along with his two." Optimus looked at Sunstreaker then Sideswipe.

"Sunstreaker and Sideswipe I believe. Surely not, you two don't look anything like how I remember you. Of course you were just sparklings then."

"Yup, they are the exact same ones. Remember tha surprise when we found out that both sets of twins were born on tha same day at tha same time."

"Yes I do Jazz. If I remember right you fainted dead away when the doctor told you that you had twins."

Jazz was doing a good job of turning red. "Now hold on a nano-click there prime. If I remember right, you're tha one that didn't believe tha Doc when he told ya that you had twins. In fact ya argued about it for almost 30 cliks and only believed it when Elita told ya to get into tha slaggin room and quit being such a fraggin' pain in the aft."

Optimus grinned. "Yes, but I didn't pass out cold on the floor and get yelled at by Firestar. Didn't they have to dump cold energon on you to wake you up?" They were teasing eachother now. Sideswipes jaw hit the ground. Sunstreaker just deadpanned. It was odd to see their father and the leader of the entire Autobot Race joking around and teasing eachother. Celestia and Firestarter just rolled their optics at the two "adults". It was a common sight for them. After all, they had been raised on the base that both parents worked at.

"Are you two almost done? It is getting a bit late and I'm pretty sure you didn't seek Jazz out just to chat. We'll escort ourselves back to the academy, you two go back to base and tell your secrets that you don't want us overhearing." Celestia stood, followed by Firestarter. Who gave Sunstreaker and Sideswipe meaningful glances. They stood up and followed the two femme's out.

"See you tomorrow at the assembly dad."

"Alright Celestia, you four be careful going back. There's a lot of bad stuff happening around here now." Optimus gave both Celestia and Firestarter concerned glances.

"We'll only be as careful as you dad." Firestarter shot as she exited the bar.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Optimus muttered.

"The kid had a point Op. You don' seek people out on their nigh' off. Not without goo' reason that is." Jazz had gone from fun-loving carefree bot to working in a matter of seconds. "whas happened?"

Optimus sighed and looked back at Jazz. Then opened a private comm. // Its started. Megatron has declared war on the Autobots. We are now in red.//

Jazz was shocked. He had known it would happen but…….. not this fast. At least he had hoped it wouldn't happen this fast.

// The Academy?//

//Under lockdown. Once our four get in, nobody will be allowed in or out without a pass.//

//When you gonna tell the public?//

//Tomorrow at the assembly.//

Jazz sighed and looked into his cup of energon. //May Primus be with us.//

Optimus could only nod.

"So, what do you think has happened?"

Celestia looked at Sideswipe. "The most likely possibility, the war has begun. If so we need to be on our toes. Being the kids of two high ranking officers."

Sideswipe stared at her. Obviously not liking her thinking.

Firestarter shook her head at them and promptly turned to look at Sunstreaker. "what do you think happened?"

"I wouldn't have any idea. Therefore I cannot make an educated guess."

They didn't see the eight pairs of blood red optics watching them. Nor did they hear the click of laser guns as the Decepticons set them to stun.

"tag em and bag em boys. Remember, they get hurt, Megatron is gonna kill ya."

The group nodded. And shot each Youngling in the back.

Celestia's last words were, "However, there is no way Megatron will ever call war on the Autobots. He's too chicken."

And then, pitch black nothingness.

Authors note: I cant believe my mind came up with this. Its just to good.

Celestia- don't listen to her, she has officially gone crazy

Firestarter- and we haven't?

Chi- shut up. ***looks at Sideswipe and Sunstreaker***

Sunstreaker- I refuse

Sideswipe- no way on earth.

Chi- we're on Cybertron still

Sunstreaker- ***glares at sideswipe***

Sideswipe- Fine. Chi doesn't own any of the Transformers

Chi- That privilege goes to Hasbro.

Sunstreaker- However,

Firestarter- Celestia

Celestia- and Firestarter

Sunstreaker- do belong to her. May we go now?

Chi- ***nods***

Sideswipe- get that next chapter up fast! We want it done and overwith!

Well that's it for now. Gotta go sleep. Its 11:55 p.m. now. G'night!

The always grumpy when sleepy yet still loveable, Chi.


	6. Torture

Celestia woke to agony ripping through her chasis. Followed closely by the screams of her sister. She looked up and her optics widened. Firestarter was chained up on a table in the middle of the room. Sideswipe was on a table right beside her. Both were being cut up with laser scalpels by two Decepticons.

"Ah the older twin is awake." The one that had been cutting up Firestarter was looking at Celestia. Obviously entertained by the painfilled screams that both Firestarter and Sideswipe were giving out.

"LET HER GO DECEPTICREEP!" Celestia yelled as he brought the knife down again.

"Oh that wont be happening any time soon young Celestia. You see, Curve and I have a job given to us by the almighty Lord Megatron. We get to torture your sister and the young Sideswipe here."

He cut Firestarter again and a wave of agony swept through Celestia. "So that their father and Optimus Prime can see exactly what we Decepticons can do. We plan to take these two apart piece by piece and send the pieces back to the Autobots. Then we plan to take you and Sunshine there by you and strip both of you of every piece of dignity you might have."

Celestia growled at the Decepticon. "Cut me to pieces instead."

"Sorry, but you see, we know of your mental connection. Every little, delicate cut will be felt by you and she cant stop it. However, you can stop the pain from reaching her. That's why we have her up here instead of you. You, Celestia get to feel, and watch, your sister die a slow painful death. While she screams in pain for you to stop it. Isn't it grand?"

Firestarter screamed again. While Celestia writhed with pain. She refused to scream. Her last conscious thought was //_Daddy, come save us. Please, don't let us die like this. //_

Autobot Base

Optimus was worried, he had just gotten word that Celestia, Firestarter, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe had not yet made it back to the academy. With the war started, the entire Autobot base was ready for the worst case scenario. Jazz was doing his best to find the tracer signals and Optimus was pacing. Things had just gotten bad.

"Optimus we have a transmission coming in from the Decepticons!"

Optimus' head snapped up to look at Ironhide. "Patch it through."

Ironhide nodded and turned back to the computer screen. Pressing a few keys he then turned to the much larger screen in front of him.

Megatron popped up on the screen with a deadly smile. "Brother dear, how nice to see you again. Your daughters decided to pay a surprise visit. Along with two of their friends. I believe their names are Sunstreaker and Sideswipe."

Optimus stiffened and made a small hand movement towards his tactician, Prowl. Who nodded and was on the comm link in nano-cliks.

"What have you done with them Megatron?" Optimus demanded. Obviously getting pissed at his brother. Prowl recognized the signs of Optimus going into a rage.

This wasn't good. Well, for the Decepticons anyway.

"They are entertained. Would you like to see them?"

Optimus didn't reply as Jazz rushed into the room.

"Good, good. I don't have to wait for the Lieutenant to get here. Shall we move on?"

Nobody replied and Megatron took that as a sign to go ahead. He stepped aside and showed another monitor. It showed the room where they were keeping the twins. Both sets.

Every optic in the room widened in horror at the sight that they saw. Firestarter's chasis was nothing but open cuts and energon. Celestia was straining against her chains in an attempt to get to her sister. But to no avail. Ratchet intook a short burst of air when he recognized the signs of stasis lock on both Firestarter and Sideswipe. Celestia was the only one awake. And she was pissed.

Her head, which had been pointed down as she struggled against the restraints, snapped up to look into the camera.

Her optics were blood red.

"Oh. Slag."

Ratchet looked on with horror. The last time Celestia had gone into a rage eight younglings had been sent into stasis lock for several vorns. And that was after Firestarter had been knocked out and put in stasis lock by those same younglings.

"How about some sound?" Megatron asked innocently, and flipped a switch.

"Come closer, and I'll show you what happens to bots who mess with my family."

Celestia's voice was calm and quiet. A deadly calm and quiet.

"I cant. Regulation and all."

Celestia grinned. "No, you don't want to. You're scared and don't want to come closer. What are you, turbo chicken?"

A Decepticon lunged into the scene and Celestia pushed up off the ground, using the chains to swing her into the Decepticon. Her foot snapped out and took of the 'Cons head.

A gasp came from behind Optimus. It was the sparkling Bumblebee. He was supposed to be asleep in his quarters. Optimus shot Ratchet a look. Ratchet nodded and quickly scooped up the sparkling.

"Was that big sister?" The sparkling asked. He had started calling Celestia and Firestarter "Big sister" and "Big sissy".

"No, that wasn't Big sister. That was a…."

"No, that was big sister. She took care of the bad Decepticon. He hurt big sissy."

All the Autobots froze. How long had he been there?

"And now Big Sister is gonna show the Decepticons who's boss. She's gonna help save big sissy and big brothers!" The sparkling grinned widely.

They all stared at the sparkling as if he had grown an extra head.

"What?" The now confused sparkling asked.

"Nothing, come along now Bumblebee, I'll read you another story and then you go into recharge. Understood?"

"Yes uncle Hatchet."

With that done the doors hissed shut behind Ratchet.

"Well wasn't that cute."

They had forgotten that Megatron had been watching.

"If you touch him…."

"Don't worry Prime, I won't hurt the Sparkling. Come get your four Autobrats."

Coordinates popped up on the screen, but nothing else. Optimus jumped into action.

"Ironhide, you chose a team of four to follow me and Jazz to get the younglings. Prowl, when Ratchet gets back, tell him to prepare the med-bay. Red-Alert, you pull up surveillance of those coordinates. Keep us posted on who enters and leaves the building. Jazz, you're with me. Move!"

All the Autobots jumped into action. Ironhide pointed to Chromia, Inferno, Mirage, and Hound who followed him out to get weapons. Optimus and Jazz had already been to the weapons locker and were waiting outside for the rest of the rescue team.

"Autobots, Roll out!"

Authors Note: Whew, That was odd.

Celestia- you better get working on that next chapter. Otherwise you won't live very long.

Chi-*shivers* Working on it.

Celestia- Chistarpax does not own Transformers or any of the characters you recognize. Any others are hers and hers alone. ***Turns back to Chistarpax* **Now, get busy.

Chi- yes ma'am!


	7. The one chance

Celestia glared at any Decepticon that got within ten feet of her. Finally, two came forward with more chains. Obviously getting ready to chain her legs to the wall.

"Not on your life." She muttered, causing the Decepticons to freeze immediately.

"Are you two afraid?"

Celestia's head snapped up to look at the Decepticon leader.

"Uncle." She snarled at him. Obviously ready to try to kill him.

Her body was sore, it had been several breems since she had been chained up while she was unconscious. Each passing click made her madder and madder, her sister was in stasis lock, Sunstreaker was out cold, Sideswipe was in the same condition as Firestarter, and she didn't know if any of the Autobots had found where the Decepticons were keeping them yet.

This cycle just kept getting better and better.

"Yes, I'm surprised you even recognized me Niece. After all, it has been several Mega-cycles."

She looked up at him with her cold red optics. And Megatron smiled.

"I have come to make you an offer, young Niece."

She watched him coolly, then gave the slightest of nods. Telling Megatron to go on.

"You join us, and we spare your sister and the other two. Give them back to the Autobots so that their lives may be saved. You join us and never think about going back to being an Autobot again."

"And if I refuse?"

He smiled again. "Then we kill your sister and torture the other two until you reconsider."

Celestia sucked in some air. She wouldn't allow her sister to die; therefore she had no other choice but to accept. And Megatron knew it.

"What will you do to me?" Celestia asked cautiously.

"You shall be put into a cell and only taken out when you show that you are no longer an Autobot." Megatron was smiling at her; she was going to accept. No matter what he did. She wouldn't allow anybody to die for her.

She was just so much like her father.

Celestia looked at her sister, then at the other two. And nodded. "I accept. But I have to see that they get to the Autobots, and… you must allow me to send a note to my father."

Megatron nodded at his niece. No need for her to know that the Autobots were already on their way.

"Very well." He turned to the other mechs. "Un-chain her and giver her a data pad. Then load her onto the transport vehicle and get ready to leave as soon as the brats are given to the Autobots. I want Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp to be the ones to deliver the note and the Autobrats."

The mechs nodded and un-chained Celestia and the other three. They lifted Sideswipe and Firestarter roughly.

"Carefully! You could kill them!" She shouted at them. Causing Megatron to draw his cannon.

"Remember, if they die because of your insolence, then you die the exact same death. Am I understood."

The mechs nodded and carried the two younglings out carefully. Taking Megatron's words to spark.

Celestia was handed a data pad and left to write a note to her father.

_Daddy,_

_I'm safe. Sorry I couldn't make it back to you, but I had to save Firestarter, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker. And the only way to do that was to agree to Megatron's offer. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I'll miss you daddy, tell Jazz that I'm sorry for not being able to stop them from hurting Sideswipe. And daddy, don't try to get me back. I'm afraid that they'll kill you. One day, I will hopefully be able to come back to you of my own accord. Until then, don't give up hope, and don't quit believing what is right. Freedom is the right of all sentient beings, and we will one day have freedom from war again._

_I love you Daddy,_

Celestia

She handed the note to Skywarp and looked away.

"Cheer up youngling. You'll get back to him one day. Just don't let what has happened bother you. It wasn't your fault."

She looked up at Skywarp and realized that he wasn't as cold sparked as the rest of them.

"Thanks…"

"Skywarp. Just call me 'Warp."

"Thanks Warp. Please make sure Optimus Prime gets this. And please make sure none of them die."

She looked at her sister and her new friends. She was going to miss all of them. Even grumpy old Ironhide. She wasn't even going to be able to finish the academy Celestia thought with sorrow.

"_So much to lose in so little time."_

"Get going Skywarp. You can chat with the little Autobrat later."

Skywarp looked at Starscream and nodded then took off, gently holding Firestarter in his arms.

"Be safe 'Starter. I'm sorry." And Celestia broke down. She was crying hard by the time she saw her father and Jazz pull up with Ironhide, Chromia, Inferno, Mirage, and Hound behind them. Skywarp landed and gently handed her sister to Optimus while Jazz and Ironhide took Sunny and Sides. Then he held out the data pad to Optimus. Who handed Firestarter to Chromia and took the offered data pad.

Celestia's spark broke as she saw Optimus' face go into a state of shock when he realized that she had agreed to stay with the Decepticons in order to save the others. He then looked up at Skywarp who looked at the ground in a way of saying, I'm sorry. Celestia watched as her father looked over at where the Transport vehicle was stationed and spotted her. She bit her lip as he looked at her and gave one slow nod.

Not ten clicks later they left. And Celestia's strength went with them. Her knee's buckled as she passed out and the ground came up to her in a rush of colors. Then the black abyss.

Optimus watched the Decepticons with cold optics as they flew towards the small group of Autobots. He then grew still as he saw what Skywarp was carrying.

"Prime" Skywarp said as he landed a few feet away.

"Skywarp."

"We have brought you your daughter and the Lieutenants twins." He handed Firestarter's limp form to Optimus and stepped back.

Starscream and Thundercracker handed the other two to Jazz and Ironhide.

"And my other daughter?"

Skywarp merely offered the data pad to Optimus. Who gently put Firestarter in Chromia's arms and took the data pad.

He had to read it twice before it made sense. Then he allowed the shock he was feeling to show in his face. Looking up at Skywarp with an accusing face he motioned toward the data pad.

Skywarp looked down and whispered a soft, I'm sorry. Only loud enough for Optimus to hear. Causing Optimus to look around for the transport vehicle. When he spotted it, he saw a crying Celestia and gave a regretful sigh. Then gave a slow nod.

"I'll wait for you. Make sure to come back home. Celestia, we'll all be waiting." He whispered where no body could hear him.

"Autobots, back to base. We need to get these three to Ratchet." With one last long glance at his daughter, they left.

Chistarpax: so figures that this would happen.

Celestia: Your leaving it like this?!

Chistarpax: Of course, its called a cliffhanger. Keeps the readers interested.

Celestia: makes me want to slug ya'

Chistarpax: heh, next chapter comin' up. Beware, its going to be in the future, about three years after the whole Celestia is a Decepticon prisoner. Firestarter is alive and well, what's this about the red Assassin?

He cant stop thinking about the femme he had met only three years ago? Could it be love? Find out in the next few chapters.

Celestia: Chistarpax does not own any of the Recognizable Transformers, that pleasure belongs to Hasbro. However, she does own the characters you haven't heard of until this story.

By the way, there is a filler short story about what happened to Celestia when she was in the Decepticons hands for three mega-cycles. It is called "Forced Fighter." It explains a lot.


	8. Return

It had been three Mega-cycles since she had seen any of the Autobots, so when her sister had shown up outside of her Cell with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe in tow… well needless to say she had been shocked. Now she was running for her life trying to get away from the Decepticons on her tail. Firestarter was showing how happy it made her to finally be close to her sister again and the other set of twins grinned at her each time they caught her looking.

"Stop!"

"It's Celestial Death! Let's get out of here!"

Some mechs ran from her, others stayed and tried to fight but were defeated after several clicks. The funniest time was when Skywarp, Starscream, and Thundercracker tried to stop the group of Autobots from leaving. Well, Starscream and Thundercracker anyway.

"Stop where you are Autobots."

"Don't move another step or we'll kill you."

"You two are idiots. If you don't move then they'll kill you."

The last part was from Skywarp who stood aside to let the small group of Five pass. Starscream and Thundercracker had to be knocked unconscious.

"Thanks 'Warp."

"No prob. Just don't go telling the other 'cons that I let you escape. They'll never let me live it down." He grinned at Celestia, then allowed his face to blank over. "Knock me out will ya? I don't want to hear Screamer yelling at me for letting you five get passed."

Sunstreaker gladly obliged. "Now can we get out of here?"

Firestarter nodded then looked at Celestia. "You want to lead us out?"

"No, you're doing a good job of it. I'll follow, k?"

Firestarter nodded and contacted Optimus through a private comm. Which she opened to Celestia as they ran towards the safety lines.

//Daddy!//

//Yes Firestarter?// He sounded a bit distracted.

//WE FOUND CELESTIA!!!!//

Glaring at her sister, Celestia sighed.

//Hi dad.//

//Firestarter, reach the fall back point. Celestia……… I'll meet you there.//

And the comm snapped off.

"Hate to say this but were already at the fall back point." Sideswipe stated as he looked around at the fallen down building they were standing in. He then looked pointedly at Celestia and said two words. "Welcome back."

And Firestarter promptly tackled her older, much stronger twin. Compared to Firestarter, Celestia looked like an Army officer standing beside a model. And she still knocked her to the ground. Laughing and crying the entire way.

"Your real, its not a dream! Your really here beside me!"

"Yes Firestarter, I'm real." Celestia patted her back and gave her a hug. "And I hope to stay that way."

Firestarter stood up and helped her sister stand; only for Celestia to be knocked back down again by Sideswipe tackling her.

"Hello, thought I'd give this a try." He said looking into her optics. "I think it's a great way to show that you're happy to see someone."

Celestia pushed him off laughing. Then she stood and looked at Sunstreaker.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to tackle you." He studied her scuffed up paint job and sighed. "But I am going to have to give you a new paint job."

A throught was cleared behind the group. Causing everyone but Celestia to turn and salute. She looked down and slowly turned to look at Optimus Prime and the rest of the Autobots. Her optics, which had been a bright red for three year's strait were now a deep violet. And slowly turning to the bright blue of Optimus' optics.

"Father."

"Celestia."

"Its good to see you again." Her voice showed no emotion, but everything she was feeling at that moment was swimming through her optics. She was overjoyed to see him, so overjoyed that it looked as if she was about to break down crying any moment. But she didn't.

"And you." Optimus broke first. He held open his arms and Celestia dived into them. Shaking so badly she could barely stand. Optimus encased her in a tight hug.

"It's alright." He whispered. "Your safe now. You're home. And you are never allowed to leave again."

Ironhide was the first to step forward, causing Celestia to turn towards him a little.

"Ya' know. Without you there to keep them boys in line the base is a complete mess. Now I don't care what Red thinks, you are goin to go strait ta tha base and you are gonna make sure that both them boys behave. An you need to keep your sister in line too. Ya hear me?"

Celestia smiled and nodded. It was Ironhide's way of saying I'm glad to have you back.

"Of all the pit spawned slaggin ideas, you have to go off and stay with the Decepticons who know absolutely nothing about repairing damage. Look at you! Your all covered in dents, not to mention the many weld marks you have! What am I going to do with you!?" Ratchet was fussing over her, obviously hiding the tears behind a mask of anger. He kept going on and on about how she looked terrible and how she was just to much like her father and how he was going to make sure that she never stepped foot outside of the base ever again. Celestia had stepped away from her father for only a nano-click when Ratchet encased her in a hug.

"Don't EVER pull a stunt like that again. Understood."

"Yes Ratchet."

"Looks like tha Feared Four is back again."

Celestia turned to look at the Head of Special ops and only made it about halfway around when she got yet another hug.

"I'm never gonna forget wha you did for ma boys. But your still in trouble for even thinkin about doin wha ya did. Do ya know how worried everybody was about ya? Prowl was so worried that he wouldn't even give any slack to ya little bro. Ya know, Bee. By the way watch out…."

Celestia was tackled from behind and sailed passed Jazz with a short yellow and black bot attached to her back.

"CELESTIA!!!!!"

She was once again on the ground with someone on top of her giving her a hug. Only this time is wasn't by someone either taller or the same size as her. Oh no, this time the culprit was only half her size.

"Bee?!" She asked incredulously. "You're…taller than I remember."

A laser blast landed above all their heads.

"Autobots Retreat."

They all ran south, so that's the way Celestia ran. Surrounded by her friends and family, she finally felt at home. At least until they got back to base, then she felt the comings of a processor ache.

"She has been with the Decepticons for three Mega-cycles! Why the slag is she here now?!"

Celestia rolled her optics. An old habit that had been squashed for three Mega-cycles. It was returning quickly, as was the processor ache that she had.

"Run her through Security protocols and then leave her alone Red Alert. She has been in the hands of the Decepticons for several Mega-cycles. There is no telling how much that affected her."

"But Optimus!"

"No more discussion of this. Give her the Security speech and leave her alone."

"Yes sir." The red and white bot said grudgingly. He was clearly not happy with the fact that she was there. Especially after they had thought her to be dead for the Mega-cycles she had been gone.

Three fraggin hours! That's how long it took Red Alert to set her free. Each hour went by slowly, and annoyingly, boring. Somewhere in the middle of the lecture she had started to feel a dull ache in between her shoulder blades. Almost as if something was trying to grow there.

"Finally out of there!" Celestia stated as she left Red Alerts office. The only other place she went was her fathers Office.

A slight rapping on the door alerted Optimus to the fact that someone wanted to talk.

"Come in."

When she stepped into the room, Optimus noted the exhausted expression on her face, and the slight drag of her feet. She looked terrible, as most prisoners of war did when they finally, if they ever did, come back.

"Red Alert briefed you?"

Celestia nodded. Not saying a word to anybody for some reason.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm tired, I'm lost, and I'm clueless as to what to do from here on out." Celestia looked at her father with the only look she could give him without showing just how annoyed she was at the security director. "I mean, the Decepticons have been running my life and each day had at least one fight in it."

That caused Optimus to raise an optic ridge. "A fight?"

Celestia nodded. "They made me fight the newbies. I was practically their initiation project." She gave a bitter laugh. "I suppose I need to write most of this up in a report and give it to you."

Optimus could only nod as she sighed. Obviously exhausted.

"So, what's been happening since I was taken prisoner?"

Optimus studied her for a few nano-clicks and then sighed. "The war is now in full swing, many of our troops have fallen victim to the Decepticons." He looked away. "Many of your friends have been killed. Moonraiser, Darkstriker, and Clockwork were the first to go."

Celestia looked down and deactivated her optics. She didn't want anybody to see the emotion whipping through them at that moment.

"Jazz's sparkmate has been killed."

"Starfire was killed?" Celestia said as she re-activated her optics.

"Unfortunately. Starscream killed her."

A look of anger passed over her face for a split second, barely even enough time for Optimus to tell what it was, then disappeared as quickly as it had come. Her face was unreadable.

"What did they do to you?"

Celestia looked away. "They did as they said they would do daddy. They stripped me of my dignity, not just by making me fight the newbie Decepticons, but of any other way they could think of."

Optimus nodded, making a mental note to find out who did it and make sure they never touched any of the Femmes again.

Another knock on the door alerted their attention.

"Come in"

Jazz walked into the room with a grin plastered on to his face. "Hey Celestia! How ya doin?"

"Pretty good. Thanks."

"That's goo' now, I have a question to ask Prime. And it concerns your daughter here."

Optimus and Celestia shared a look and Op slowly nodded.

"How about tha youngling works on tha Special ops team?"

Optimus looked at his daughter and back at Jazz. "I don't see why she couldn't be on Special Ops."

"Coo'. How's that sound youngling? You up to it?" He looked at the shocked Femme. Awaiting her reaction.

"I can take anything you dish out Jazz. You better believe I'm up to it." She looked him square in the visor and gave a very determined glare.

"I'll believe that fem. I'll believe that." Jazz turned to Optimus. "We'll let her share quarters with Firestarter. Them being twins and all. Oh, an before I forget, tha other bots want to know if they can throw a party for tha return of this little thing." He motioned towards Celestia.

Optimus sighed. "Is there going to be high grade?"

"Now Prime, what kind of party would it be without High Grade?"

"Prowl is going to kill me for this, but… go ahead. I won't stop you." Optimus grinned at Jazz and waved both of them out. "Now go, I have paper work to do. And Celestia, go see Sideswipe, he couldn't stop thinking about you the entire time you were in Decepticon hands."

Celestia blinked and nodded. Then saluted and left.

Chistarpax: Well, midnight gotta go to bed.

Firestarter: **squeals** I got my sister back!

Celestia: please try to keep from having me be tackled again.

Sideswipe: but is was fun

Sunstreaker: I am going to kill all of you. Go into recharge and leave the Author alone.

Chistarpax: I do not own Transformers, however, all the characters not recognized are mine and mine alone.

Celestia: bed, now. I want you to write more tomorrow.

Chistarpax: G'night all!


	9. I never, and realizations

Celestia hit the wash racks. Ratchet had been right, she did look like a mess. Once she was clean, she went strait to the med-bay.

"Good to see you finally made it Celestia. Sit on a berth and I'll get to you in a few nano-cliks." Ratchet said as he studied her. Obviously thinking of which tools to use on her.

In the end, she had about 1,000 dents, 50 weld marks and a cracked optic. Ratchet cursed and growled the entire time she was in the med-bay. He even had to call in Wheeljack to help with the repairs. Such as the cracked optic, and 500 of the dents.

"Hold still, just a few more nano-clicks and your done."

"It feels weird." Celestia tried to keep from squirming, but getting a new optic put in was…odd.

"And…there, you're done." Ratchet and Wheeljack stepped back as Celestia powered up her optics.

"Thanks, it's better."

She looked just like she had before the Decepticons had taken her. Only older, and bigger. She even had the look of a skilled warrior. Something that she had never had to begin with.

She looked at the Medic and the Inventor with a huge smile. It wasn't her old smile, but it was a smile.

"Jazz said to send you to him immediately after you were done. So I guess you need to get going."

Celestia nodded and stood up to leave.

"Hey, Ratchet?"

"Yes?"

She looked away, and looked back at him. "Can you teach me to be a medic?"

The question shocked Ratchet. But he understood. "Yes, I think you would be a very good medic. I'll teach you. Now go, before Jazz sends somebody down here to drag you to him."

She smiled widely. "Yes sir."

And not a nano-click later she was gone. Leaving Ratchet to start planning her training program.

Jazz shushed the crowd gathered in the rec room. Celestia was almost there.

"_Can't wait to see her again without being surrounded by Decepticons!"_

Sideswipe was ecstatic. He had been waiting to see her for three mega-cycles and was itching to see her once again.

"Hello?" Celestia opened the door and peeked in, only to be met by the shouts of Welcome back, and Good to see you!

She jumped several feet in the air. Then was surrounded by over half the mechs in the base, her sister and Bumblebee tackled her again. Knocking her to the floor.

She was shocked, for lack of a better word. She hadn't known that all of them had missed her this much. Even Prowl stopped by the party to say hello to her, and scowl at Jazz for bringing high-grade. Jazz just brushed it off and good-naturedly asked Prowl to join in on the game that they were playing.

"Its called what again?"

"I never!" Sideswipe was grinning at Prowl.

"And I would want to play why?" Prowl raised an optic ridge at the red twin.

"Cause its fun!" Jazz tilted his head at Prowl and grinned.

"I don't see any logic in this game at all."

"You don't have to see logic in it, it's just a game." Firestarter had dragged Celestia into the game and was doing her best to get Prowl to join.

Prowl shook his head and turned to leave.

"Aw, don't worry about him. He's just to turbo chicken to play. After all he knows that he can't win." Celestia grinned at Prowl. Who had frozen on the spot.

He WAS off duty for the cycle, and she HAD challenged him. Prowl turned to Celestia and gave her a withering look.

It didn't affect her at all.

"Come on Prowler. I can't wait to beat you."

"You won't be able to beat me."

Celestia tilted her head at him, smart-aft smile in place. "Oh really, how about you prove it? And join the game?" She motioned toward the group.

Jazz, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Firestarter, Ratchet, who had joined the party a couple of clicks before Prowl had stopped by, and Celestia.

How hard could they be to beat?

"Fine, I'll join."

Prowl took a seat and sat in between Ratchet and Celestia. Causing Celestia to grin.

"To play, someone says "I never" and says something after words. For example, "I never Pranked Ratchet." Those who have pranked Ratchet would have to take a drink. If you've only pranked him once, then you have to take a sip of high-grade, twice a swallow, three times a gulp, and any more than that you have to drain your glass. The last person standing, or sitting as our case may be, wins. Get the idea?"

They all nodded at Jazz.

"Celestia, if you would start?"

Celestia grinned. "I never pissed off Optimus."

Sideswipe took a gulp of his high grade.

Firestarter grinned widely. "I never pranked anybody."

Celestia drained her glass, as did Jazz and Sideswipe. They quickly refilled them.

"I never tried to find logic in something like a game."

Prowl glared at Jazz and drained his glass.

"I have never become a target for Ironhide."

Sideswipe drained his glass again. Causing Celestia to grin at him. He grinned back.

"Your turn sides."

"I have never pulled a prank and not been caught."

Celestia drained her glass.

Prowl raised an eyeridge at her. Causing her to shrug and look pointedly at Ratchet.

"I have never caused Prime to throw me in the brig."

Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and Firestarter drained their glasses.

Prowl nodded. " I have never had a hangover."

The entire group, except for Celestia, drained their glasses.

Three joors later, it was just Celestia and Prowl. Sideswipe had given up and dragged his out cold brother to their quarters, Firestarter was curled up with her head on Celestia's shoulder, Ratchet had scanned himself and walked off grumbling something about too much high-grade, and Jazz was out cold in his chair.

"It's just you and me Prowler." Celestia grinned at him. Her words weren't even slurred.

Prowl was only one glass away from passing out and she knew it. "Indeed."

"I have never tried to be logical."

Prowl growled at her and downed his glass. "I give up, how can you still be fine?"

Celestia ginned and winked at him. "Trade secret that only I know."

The truth was, she had no clue. " I need to get Firestarter to bed, I don't even know where our quarters are." She grimaced. "Slaggit, should have had someone tell me where they were before we started this game."

"I will get sideswipe up here to take you to them."

Celestia looked up at Prowl. "Thanks. See you in about two joors."

Prowl nodded and woke Sideswipe up. He grumbled, but came and got the two femme's and showed them the way.

"Good Night Sideswipe."

"G'night."

Celestia grinned. He got his fathers' accent when he was half in recharge. It was…cute.

"_Stop right there. You CANNOT fall in love with that mech."_

Celestia watched Sideswipe walk down the hall to the next door on the right and go in. Then she opened the door to her and her sisters quarters and walked in.

"_But I already have."_

And the door shut behind them.

Chistarpax: Mixing it up a little there eh?

Celestia: Chistarpax does not own any of the transformers, however, Celestia and Firestarter are hers.

Sideswipe: G'night. Gotta go sleep off tha high-grade.

Sunstreaker: Go away.

Chistarpax: Schools out and I'll be able to type up more to this story. Updates will be sooner. Till next time, SEE YA!!!


	10. Celestial Prime

Celestia's shoulders hurt the next morning. Nothing else hurt, not even her head. She had expected a hangover, but not that. A point right in-between her shoulder blades ached. She grimaced and headed towards the med-bay. Leaving Firestarter a note so that she didn't freak out when she woke up and Celestia wasn't there.

"Slaggin shoulders." She muttered under her breath as she slumped against a wall. They hurt so fraggin bad that she could barely stand it. A sharp pain that felt almost as if someone was digging a blade into her back shot through them and caused her to fall to her knees.

//Ratchet!//

The medic jumped. He had a hangover and someone had just yelled at him through the comm. //Quiet down a little! What do you want!?//

Celestia winced as the pain coursed through her again. //I cant make it to you and I need your help. Can you get here as quick// She winced and hissed in pain. //I don't know what is wrong but its killing my back. //

Ratchet blinked a couple of times. //What?//

Celestia saw a shadow fall over her from behind. Causing her to turn her head and wince again.

"What's wrong?"

It was Sideswipe, he was looking down at her concerned. He glanced at her back and gasped.

"We need to get you to Ratchet. Can you stand?"

Celestia shook her head and was rewarded with the worst pain she had felt yet. She yelped and cringed. Whatever was happening to her was painful and sure didn't like her at all. She squeezed her optics shut and breathed as deep as she could manage.

Sideswipe picked her up and carried her quickly to the med-bay. They didn't meet any mechs on the way.

"Ratchet."

The medic turned to the red twins' voice and his optics widened at Celestia's rigid form in Sideswipe's arms.

"What happened to her?"

"I don't know, I was walking down the hallway and saw her like this. You really do need to take a look at her back."

Ratchet nodded and had Sideswipe lay her on the berth, face down. When he saw her back he gasped.

She had two black things growing out of them, they were each about five yards (15 feet) long.

"Sideswipe, go get Optimus."

Nodding, the red twin ran out of the room.

"Celestia?"

"What?" She asked through clenched dental plates. Obviously doing her best to keep from screaming from the pain.

"Do you know what is happening?"

"No fraggin clue. Oh, wait, maybe its just the fact that I have two wing-like things growing out of my back. Could that be the reason why it hurts so much?"

He met her pissed optics with calm ones. She was in pain and he had just asked the stupidest question on Cybertron. He wouldn't hold the smart-aft comment against her.

"Ratchet, what's happen…" Optimus was staring at Celestia's back. He then turned to Sideswipe, who had been standing in the doorway. "Go get Dwarfstar. She might know what's happening."

Sideswipe nodded and ran out of the room again.

Optimus then walked to Celestia's side. "When did it start?"

She looked at him with confused optics. "What?"

"The pain."

"Oh, that. Yesterday. About the middle of Red Alerts lecture. Why?"

Optimus only nodded, then stood up. "When Dwarfstar gets here, she'll explain a lot."

Ratchet caught on. His optics widened again. //Do you think…//

Optimus nodded at Ratchet.

Celestia hissed in pain and the wings grew another yard, just as Dwarfstar walked in with Sideswipe in tow. She looked at Celestia and the wings.

"The black winged prime."

Sideswipe gave the Elder an odd look.

"She will end all wars on Cybertron. She is the last prime." The elder looked at Optimus. "When was she rescued?"

"Yesterday."

Dwarfstar nodded. "Then that part of the prophecy has been fulfilled. I shall take the news to the other elders. Optimus Prime, you will teach this generations prime, as your father taught you." She looked at Celestia, who had fallen into unconsciousness from the pain. "Good luck, Celestial Prime, may Primus walk with you." And the elder took her leave.

Sideswipe was quiet for all of two nano-clicks. "Do what?!"

Ratchet looked at him. "We need Jazz in here. Can you go get him?"

Sideswipe glared at Ratchet and opened up a private comm link. //Dad. //

//Yeah? //

//We need you in the med-bay please. Don't ask me why. All I know is that Celestia has grown two black wings and the elder Dwarfstar called her 'The black winged prime' Could you step on it and get here quick? //

//on my way. //

Sideswipe then gave Ratchet and Optimus a calm look. And they waited for Jazz to get into the med-bay.

"By Primus, it's happened."

Jazz walked into the bay staring at Celestia's wings. Which had grown to their full glory of eight yards (24 feet). They had folded neatly against her back. Glossy and black, they looked painted on.

Celestia's optics flew open and she jumped up. Her wings snapped open of their own accord and she hovered ten feet off the ground. Wings beating in a steady rhythm.

"Uh…dad, what happened?"

She looked strait at Optimus as she landed softly in front of the berth and folded her wings against her back.

"I don't know where to start."

"The beginning would be nice."

Optimus sighed, and started with the prophecy.

"When the Great War starts, a black winged prime shall be born. But it shall not be known she is the next prime until after the enemy has captured her and she is rescued. A cycle afterwards she shall grow black wings. The exact opposite of the first prime, the white winged prime, she shall be the last to gain the name."

Celestia's jaw hit the ground. She had expected anything, except being the next, and last, prime.

"Dad…"

He looked at her concerned.

"You do know that you could have mentioned this sooner."

Optimus palmed and Ratchet chuckled.

Chistarpax: Well, he really could have told her the prophecy sooner. After all, it was first said on her 2nd birthday.

Celestia: **looks at wings** couldn't I have just gotten something like a really cool gun?

Chistarpax: nope

Sideswipe: It makes her look cuter.

Celestia: What?!

Sideswipe: nothing!

Sunstreaker: Chistarpax owns Celestia, Firestarter, Dwarfstar, and nothing else. So don't sue her.

Firestarter: Where do I come in again?

Chistarpax: You'll see!


	11. Training and Packages

It was the third vorn since Celestia had made it back to the base. And she had her hands full. With the Medic training (which she hadn't told anybody but Ratchet and Wheeljack about) and the whole "Last Prime thing" she had almost no time to learn the rules of the base and the mechs that inhabited the base. It was extremely stressful. The one group she did know was the group she had known before she had been a Decepticon prisoner. Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Firestarter, Bumblebee, and Cliffjumper. Apparently Cliffjumper had gotten on the Sunny and Side's bad side. She didn't know how and didn't want to know. All she knew is that Sideswipe was the one that showed her around, he was constantly by her side if neither of them were doing anything. It actually made her more relaxed, even when Cliffjumper decided that since she had been with the Decepticons for three mega-cycles he wouldn't have anything to do with her. Which didn't really matter to her due to the fact that he had been rather nasty to her when she first showed up.

It was a surprise to find that Bumblebee had become a leader of his own group, The Minibots. She was proud of her adopted little brother.

Firestarter had made it very clear to her that Celestia was on her team of assassins. Along with Sunny and Sides. Firestarter even went as far as to tell her that she could have the lead, all she wanted to do was to make sure that they always went into the correct direction. Sunstreaker was the close combat one, Sideswipe was the sniper, they really didn't have a leader. Celestia had observed the group without her help in a training simulation. Needless to say, they didn't really communicate with eachother, didn't work as a team, and sometimes got into arguments that ended up in fistfights. Not a team at all.

Jazz looked at her expectantly.

"What?" She asked in deep thought, trying to figure out how to make them work as a team.

"What are ya goin' ta do?" He was surprised that she even knew that he had been looking at her.

"What am I going to do? Well, that's easy, I'm going to get my aft in there and whip them into a team. How many times have they been sent on a mission like that?" She looked at Jazz. Obviously not believing that they would even be allowed to even think about going on a mission when they were in that bad of shape.

"They haven't. It would end up in a suicide mission without it meaning ta be."

"Good judgement on your part. Reset the field, make it more of a challenge, everything but live fire. Alright."

"Yes ma'am." And he set to work.

Celestia left the observation room and entered the practice field. "Firestarter! Sunstreaker! Get your act together, I'm ashamed to even know you two."

They both snapped to attention and saluted. "Sideswipe, reload that gun and get ready to go back into the simulation. Sunstreaker, you listen to what Firestarter says. She says go to a certain area, by Primus get you're aft over there. No matter what you want to do. Sideswipe I want you positioned in the highest area you can find, then snipe away. Do not aim at your teammates. Even if it does sound like a good prank, it may not be live fire but that's no way to treat your team. You three will act like you like eachother, even if you don't. Share information on a private comm. I will set it up and be the focal point of it. If you can see something the others cant, you slaggin share it. That is how all the other teams are allowed out. They act like a team, not a bunch of spoiled sparklings!"

The three looked shocked. Celestia had just chewed them out for doing what they always did. They looked at eachother, then back at Celestia.

"Jazz, start the slaggin simulation."

There was a small ringing sound and it started.

//Sideswipe, get moving. Firestarter, get hold of any information you can. Sunny and I need to know where to go. Sunstreaker, I hope you know that all four of us are in for a beating. Move! //

With that they each disappeared and did as they were told.

//Left two meters up, 10 'cons. //

//36. Your counting is off. //

//do not criticize eachother. Thank you for correcting her Sideswipe that's what you need to be doing. Firestarter, good job, keep it up. //

Celestia looked around for a passage to the back of the group of 'cons.

//Left, two feet. There is an alleyway that is empty, it leads to the back of the group. //

//Right, Sunstreaker, take the back, I'll go into the front. We are after the intelligence and maybe take out the base and as many bots as we can. //

//On it. //

Celestia slowly moved forward. A laser blast landed behind her and she turned to see a 'con land at her feet.

//Good, keep it like that. //

//K//

Celestia stepped forward and came face to face with a 'con. He sneered at her and she took of his head. Then dived forward into the next con. Sideswipe helped by sniping all the ones he could, Sunny and Celestia made short work of the others. The rest of the mission went off without a hitch. They got the intelligence without to much trouble, blew up the base, and took out all the Decepticons in it.

The simulation faded out and Celestia grinned at the other three. "That wasn't to bad. Let's try to keep it that way. Maybe get better. Sideswipe, criticism will not help anything, Sunstreaker, less arguing, more action, Firestarter, work a bit more on your intelligence gathering. Speed is a definite point we need to work on. Remember, for all the missions that we go on time will be of the essence. But for the first simulation you passed, it went very well. Great job all of you."

"Yes, it was a very good job. I think that you will do very well once you figure out how to work with eachother."

They all turned to see Optimus standing in the doorway with a smile on his face.

Celestia checked her internal clock and choked. "I missed your lesson today dad. Sorry."

"Don't be, the fact that you got this team to work together is lesson enough. I think you are all doing very well. In fact, I was looking for all of you. I have a mission, one that only you four can do. I have a delivery that must be made, its special and if the Decepticons get hold of the package it will be disastrous."

Celestia looked at her sister, then at the two mechs. "What is in the package?"

"That is highly classified information. You four are the only ones that can pull this off. Jazz already agrees. Now, come, I must brief you."

They all four saluted and followed him out. Shooting eachother confused glances as they went.

Chistarpax: well, this is interesting. Don't you think?

Celestia: Yeah, you think?

Firestarter: Chistarpax does not own Transformers, that privilege goes to Hasbro.

Sideswipe: However, she does own the characters you have never heard of before. (I.E. Celestia and Firestarter.)

Sunstreaker: Now, go away until the next chapter is up.

Chistarpax: Till next time! **big grin**


	12. Scars and Primus

Celestia sighed as she drove the transport vehicle. Why had she thought that the package would be small enough to carry? Apparently they were transporting a rather large package; it was bigger than some of the private dwellings that she knew still existed.

"Can I please just take a peek?"

"No Firestarter, you know that it's against regulations."

"Awww, come on. Just one peek. You know you want to know what it is! And since when have you ever followed regulation?" Firestarter was giving Celestia a chastising look as she walked behind the slow moving vehicle.

"I am NOT getting into that argument with you." Celestia looked in the side-view mirror, then away, then back at her sister. "Firestarter, look in that thing and figure out what the slag it is. We need to at least know what we're transporting."

Firestarter grinned at her sister. "Awww, I just knew that you would come around sooner or later."

"Just get on with it."

Firestarter nodded and quickly jumped up on the truck and opened the back door a fraction. Then she did the transformer version of paling over and closed the door fast.

//Celestia. // She squeaked over the comm link.

//what//

//It's the Allspark. //

Celestia allowed her shock to filter through the comm. // What?!//

//Dad is having us transport the Allspark. SMALL PACKAGE MY AFT!! //

//Just act normal. Get off the truck and make sure that Sunstreaker and Sideswipe know what we are delivering. //

//Ma'am. //

Celestia glared at the road as she pondered over the reason as to why they hadn't been told what they were delivering. If the cons knew that they were delivering it… She refused to think about it.

//Starscream at 10 o'clock. //

//Got'cha. Everybody get ready to either act normal or shoot his aft. Just don't kill him. //

//Ma'am. //

She watched as Starscream flew over the truck, then made a u turn and landed in front of it.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Autobot brats. What do you have there?" He sneered at Celestia.

"Nothing of Importance Starscream. Just supplies." Celestia gave him calm optics.

"Now I can't let you get by with that either. Hand them over peacefully or die."

Celestia rolled her optics and pulled her gun. "Well then Starscream, I guess we have a quarrel on our hands then. Because we won't hand them over, and sure as pit aren't going to die." She raised the gun and pointed it at him. "Four to one. Nice odds, don't-cha think?"

"If you kill me Thundercracker and Skywarp will find and kill you."

// Sideswipe, shoot him in the wing. Sunstreaker, run forward and hit him as hard as you can in the processor on my mark… //

Celestia sighed and looked strait at Starscream. "Are you sure, you could just let us by and save yourself all the trouble."

"Or I could do my best to kill you then leave the job up to Thundercracker and Skywarp."

//Mark. //

A shot took Starscream through the wing and Sunstreaker dived forward and landed a hard blow to the seeker's temple. Causing Starscream to drop as if he was dead.

Celestia stepped out of the transport vehicle and walked over to where Starscream lay.

"This would have been so much easier if you had just let us pass. Firestarter, come here."

Firestarter gave her sister a confused glance and walked over to where she was crouched.

"What?"

"Do you know how to erase memories and take information from a processor yet?"

Firestarter shook her head at her sister.

"Then welcome to Information gathering 101." She pointed to a port on the side of Starscream's head. "That is an input port." Celestia reached up and poked a spot right behind Firestarter's audio. "That is an import cable." She gently pulled it out and showed it to her sister. "You put this into the input port and enter his processor. When they are knocked out you can get information easier. I want you to go in and take as much information as you can. Copy all of his memory if you have to. With him being Megatron's second in command he will know a lot of stuff our informants in the decepticon ranks don't."

Firestarter looked at her twin, uncertainty dancing in her optics. "What?"

"You want to be an intelligence officer… right?"

Firestarter nodded.

"This is one of the many lessons that you're going to have to learn in being one."

Firestarter nodded and took the input cable from her sister, then stuck it in the input port on Starscream. She was flooded with information, which she copied and stored in a file.

She erased the memory of ever even seeing the transport vehicle thanks to Celestia's coaching. When she pulled out of his mind she pointed her gun at his head.

"Can I just kill him now and get it over with?"

"No, I personally don't want the other two coming after us."

"But…" //After what they did to you, after what he ordered the other two seekers to do to you. I'll personally kill them. // Firestarter said over a private comm link.

Celestia stiffened. //Skywarp did not participate in any of the "activities" that Starscream ordered. You are forbidden from killing them. //

//But…//

//No, no more discussion of this. Get back to your position. We're moving out. //

With that Celestia shut off the comm link, but quickly turned it back on, and got back into the vehicle. //And you are NOT to tell nether Sideswipe nor Sunstreaker about what you found in that piece of slag's mind. Understood. //

//Yes ma'am. //

Firestarter followed her orders and got back into place, then they went along their merry way.

The place that the Allspark was going to was the building of the Elders. It was to be kept in a room beside the Spark of Primus. Celestia got the truck there, then disappeared.

Her hand hovered over the handle to the Chamber of Primus. She hadn't even thought to enter the room until 10 nano-clicks after she arrived. Taking a deep breath she slowly turned the handle and opened the door. Cautiously, almost as if she was waiting for an Elder to yell at her for going into the room, she stepped inside and gently shut the door.

"_I have been awaiting you."_

Celestia looked around, expecting to see the same figure from three mega-cycles earlier.

"Um… hello."

"_Walk closer to the orb of light youngling." _The kind voice cam from the sphere of light.

Celestia did as she was told, and saw it glow brightly. Then the mech from so long ago stepped out of the orb.

"_This is merely a hologram. I am Primus; it is a pleasure to finally introduce myself correctly. You are Celestia, the final Prime." _The mech smiled at her, clearly prompting her to step forward.

"You are correct. I am Celestial Prime. It is an honor to meet you Primus." And she bowed at the mech.

"_Please, none of that. I get enough from the elders, they are always so formal." _He sighed then smiled again at Celestia._ "Step forward young one. We have so much to do, and so little time to do it."_

Celestia looked worriedly at him, but did as she was bid. She stepped forward and found nothing but air under her feet. Her wings spread of their own accord and carried her to the pulsing orb.

"I… don't understand. What could there be for me to do that involves talking with you?"

Primus smiled again._ "Your father has already been on this grand journey, and it is now your turn. However, you have so much more information to learn. We must be going."_

A bright flash of light enveloped her and Primus and she found herself floating in a great white abyss.

"_Shall we allow the lessons to begin?"_

Chistarpax: Well, shall we?

Celestia: You have GOT to be KIDDING me!

Chistarpax: You wish, till next time. I do not own Transformers. That privilege goes to Hasbro and any other company that Hasbro has lent them to. I only own Celestia and Firestarter. The dark and dangerous, light and harmless… Chi.


	13. Learning the future

Celestia was whisked into a brightly-lighted area, it was green. Celestia bent down and touched the soft texture. The sky above was a blue she had never seen before, and the colors around her were brighter than she had ever though possible. None of it was metal, it was all some other type of matter.

"It is organic, young one."

She looked at the grey colored mech. He had golden optics, and a warm smile.

"Welcome to the planet earth. Several billion startravel years away."

"It's… beautiful."

"Yes, it is. Look ahead."

She turned to see a pinkish organic. It was smiling and was followed by another organic and was holding a smaller organic.

"Humans. They are an organic race that is brave and foolish. They are young and do not yet know the devastating problems that war can cause."

The human holding the smaller one smiled and bright blue eyes sparkled in the sun. Its brown hair was being blown by the wind.

"That is a female, femme. The mother of the baby, sparkling, she is holding. Her husband, sparkmate, is behind her. The young child is male, a mech. His name is Samuel James Witwicky. He plays an important part in the survival of the human and Cybertronian races. When you arrive on this planet, and I will not say when, you must do all in your power to protect him. Tell the youngling, Bumblebee, to seek out one with this name in the future, on a planet called earth. This is the future, he has not yet been born. And will not be born for several Stellar-cycles."

Celestia looked at Primus. "Why are you telling me this?"

Several things passed in front of her optics. Names of things. Hoover Dam, Mission City, Tranquility California, Maggie, Glen, Captain Lennox, Mikaela Banes, and several more names that went by to fast for her to understand. Captain Archibald Witwicky, Sector 7, Simmons, Defense Secretary Keller, and the entire English language. All were imprinted into her processor. A female named Chi, who was not what she seemed. The name of the one to become the Allspark that went by to fast for her to even read, it was also blurry. Scenes passed before her optics, a battle, an older Samuel James Witwicky shoving the Allspark into the spark of Megatron, Jazz dying. It all went by so fast and she was shocked by the rush of information that flooded her processor. Her sparkmate, her sister and her sparkmate, it started to hurt. Pain exploded in her processor and she was out cold in several seconds.

"Is she going to regain consciousness any time soon?" The voice of Optimus floated to her through the black abyss she was in.

"I do not know Prime. She was found in the Chamber of Primus, glowing a bright gold." Ratchet was talking to her father, why?

Celestia groaned and opened her optics. She hurt and didn't know why. It wasn't her processor, but her entire back. She focused on the pain and realized that it was only her wings that hurt. Then she remembered falling on them.

"Note to self:" She muttered, "Don't pass out and fall on wings."

"Youngling, only tell your father what we discussed in the meadow. Then, when the time is right, tell the youngling Bumblebee what I asked you to tell him."

/I'll do my best Primus. /

"Celestia! Are you alright?"

Celestia looked up at Ratchet. "Just peachy keen."

He gave her a confused look. "What nonsense is that? I can't understand it."

Optimus was giving her a surprised look. "Celestia, how did you learn this language?"

Ratchet glared at Optimus and looked back at Celestia. "What language?"

"English."

She looked at him and it all came back to her. "I can only tell you and I'm not about to tell you in front of Ratchet."

Optimus nodded and looked back at Ratchet. "She's fine, and as for the different language, it's an ancient language that even I didn't know she knew. The only reason why I know it is because I studied it a long time ago. You'll have to forgive her for speaking in it."

Ratchet huffed and glared at her. "If your fine, get you're slaggin aft out of my med bay."

Celestia nodded and hopped off the medical berth. Then made a beeline for Optimus' office. Once they got there and the door was sealed, she turned to her father. "Ancient? Dad, you know damn well that English is nowhere near as old as you made it out to be. Couldn't you have come up with some better bullshit than that?"

"I see you are feeling fine." Optimus said in English. He didn't want to take the chance that someone might be listening in on the conversation. All they would hear would be the human language.

"You know damn well that I'm feeling fine." Celestia huffed. She was shaken, why on Cybertron would Primus show her what he did. It didn't quite shock her, after all she was a prime, but… why did he have to show her what he did? "Dad… how did you learn the English language?"

He sighed and sat behind his desk. "Primus showed me necessary information a long time ago, about how he showed you to be exact. Did you get taken into his spark?"

Celestia nodded and explained in great detail what happened. Except for the parts that she felt like she couldn't tell. The names, the places, especially the name of Samuel James Witwicky. That name went only to Bumblebee, and only at the right time. Which Celestia felt was close at hand. Maybe within the next few joors.

"That's what happened. It shocked me dad." She sighed. "And how the hell do I quit talking in English?"

"Think of the Cybertronian language. It works very well."

Celestia glared at her father. Why hadn't she thought of that?

"Thank you. Tell me, has Bee been sent on any missions lately?"

Optimus blinked at her and slowly nodded his head. "He is on a mission right now, why?"

Celestia just shook her head. "See you later." She mumbled then left Optimus to ponder over why she was so distracted.

"Then you connect these wires and the pain receptors re-activate."

Celestia nodded her head enthusiastically, the fact that being a medic thrilled her had Ratchet glad that he had chosen her as his first apprentice.

"Next, you need to run a diagnostic to check to make sure that everything is working, go ahead, try it."

Celestia gave Ratchet a shocked look, only for it to turn into a determined one. She picked up the small, hand held scanner and hooked it up to one of the many exposed wires. After pressing a few buttons she watched closely as it did its job. When it beeped an OK she nodded to Ratchet.

"And that's how you reconnect a arm."

Celestia nodded and gave Wheeljack a stern look. Which was scary, just as scary as Ratchets.

"Tell me why you found it ok to build a plutonium bomb in your lab. Without warning any body first."

"Um… well… you see…"

Ratchet laughed at Celestia as she thoroughly chewed Wheeljack out as she replaced the protective covering on his arm. When he was done she told him to get the frag out of the med-bay and threw a laser scalpel at him with deadly accuracy. She caused it to hit the wall right beside his head, making him leave just a bit faster than normal.

"You'll make a fine medic."

Celestia grinned at him and threw another laser scalpel. It deflected off a cabinet and flew out the door. A startled yelp came through the doorway and Ratchet stuck his head out, only to see Sideswipe now pinned to the wall by his arm. She had expertly thrown the laser scalpel to hit a piece of armor that didn't have any pain receptors in it.

"You are not injured, so why the frag are you coming into the med-bay?"

Ratchet jumped at the sound of Celestia's voice.

"I was just coming to see how you were doing, I heard that you had been going to the med-bay everyday for some reason and came to check out why." He studied his armor. "Are you Ratchet's apprentice or something? Only he has been known to throw a medical tool with that much precision, only he uses a wrench."

Celestia glared at him and nodded. It was only a short move of her head.

"Figures, don't worry, I won't tell anybody about it. Not when I know that you can throw things like that. And you use laser scalpels! I feel sorry for your first few targets!"

Celestia blushed as she remembered welding poor Wheeljack's many scalpel holes. He had been her first target. For several cycles, then she had gotten much better.

"Shut-up." She mumbled as she pulled out the laser scalpel.

" I was also coming to see Ratchet about my check-up. I missed the last one."

"You mean you skipped the last one."

Sideswipe sighed and nodded. He wasn't going to try to lie when Ratchet already knew the truth.

"Good!" Sideswipe looked up at Ratchets happy face in horror. "Celestia, you get your first check-up patient. Now, don't worry about a thing Sideswipe! It's only her first time EVER doing a check-up." Ratchet grinned at Celestia.

Now Sideswipe looked truly horrified. He was going to be a lesson to her. How humiliating.

Celestia grinned back at Ratchet and then smiled evilly at her best friend. "Don't worry Sideswipe, I've been helping Ratchet make sure Wheeljack gets back together after his experiments blow up. It won't hurt a bit."

Two joors later Celestia was finished and Sideswipe was shocked at the fact that she had done everything correctly the first time. With no pain. She was either Primus sent or just an extremely fast learner.

/RATCHET! Prep the med-bay! There's been a battle and Bumblebee's hurt bad! /

/Med-bay prepped. What's wrong with him?/

/Megatron got hold of him. If you have help, get their afts in there./

Ratchet looked at Celestia, who was listening in on the medic comm that Ratchet had installed.

/She already is. Get him in here!/

/Will do, ETA two cliks./

/Ratchet out./

Celestia was already getting the operating berth ready for Bumblebee's arrival.

Three joors later, Bumblebee was stabilized. However, he wouldn't be able to speak. He could make subtitle sounds, but… his vocal processor was destroyed, and Ratchet didn't have the tools or supplies to make him a new one. Bee's legs had been crushed, and one arm had been taken completely off. It was the loss of energon and the many cuts and gashes that had put his life in danger. Now Celestia was watching over him. Keeping an optic on the machines that he was hooked to, watching to make sure that he didn't wake up and panic. Ratchet had placed her in a chair beside the berth. Sideswipe had come in to keep her company, talking quietly and, when she did cry, comforting her by holding her in his arms and allowing her to cry on his shoulder. Several cliks after her break down, Bumblebee jumped awake and thrashed against Celestia and Sideswipe's restraining hands. It wasn't until he saw Celestia that he calmed enough to try to talk.

"Shhhhhh. Bee, you'll only hurt your self. Your vocal processor was damaged during the fight, your legs had to be rebuilt and your arm needed re-attaching. You need time to get used to them. Calm down and I'll get you a data pad so you can talk to us. Nod your head if you understand me."

He nodded vigorously. Causing Celestia to slowly let go of his arm and race over to get a data pad for him.

"Type out what you want to say. Okay little brother?"

Bumblebee nodded again and quickly typed one sentence. _I need to talk to Prime._

"Bee, you forget, I am a Prime. Optimus is taking care of the problems that were caused when we found that Megatron attacked you and tried to get the Allspark."

_Fine, I'll tell you. In order to keep the Allspark from getting into Megatron's hands, I blasted it into space. Just before I passed out I saw Megatron go after it. The Allspark is no longer on Cybertron._

Celestia allowed her shock to show.

/FATHER!/ Celestia yelled over a private comm link.

/I'm a little busy Celestia./

/Trying to find the Allspark, I know. Bee woke up and he told me what happened. I refuse to tell you this over the comm. Even if it is private. It's about the Allspark./

/I am on my way. Do not allow him to pass out before I get there./

/Yes sir./

"Bee, Optimus is on his way. Can you stay awake until he gets here?"

_You bet your aft I can stay awake._

"That's my little brother." She smiled at him.

Chistarpax: Hey, guess what, in the next one or two chapters we catch up with the humans. Chapter 15 will take place after the live action movie and you'll finally get to see several familiar characters. Till then,

I DO NOT OWN THE TRANSFORMERS. That privilege belongs to Hasbro, and apparently Dreamworks. Celestia, Firestarter, and Chi are mine and mine alone.

The last person you would suspect, Chi.


	14. The departure

Optimus talked with Bumblebee and nodded every other sentence. Bee was already up and around by the time the others had gotten back. Celestia had complained and cursed the entire time he was up, alerting Optimus to the fact that she had been under Ratchet's instruction for the few vorns that she had been back. She was already a full-blown medic. Even if she was still in training for quite a while. Ratchet wasn't quite done with her yet.

"Dad, a click."

Optimus looked at his daughter and nodded. She then led him out to the hallway in order to talk a bit privately.

"Is it ok that I became a medic? I mean, with the fact that I'm the last prime and all." Celestia asked in English.

Optimus looked at his daughter and also switched to English. "It is fine. As a matter of fact, I am partially trained as a medic. I didn't get full training because I thought that it wouldn't be the right thing to do. Being a Prime. I thought that because I was Prime I couldn't be a medic, it wasn't until after my own father died that I figured out that he had been a medic to begin with. It seems all the primes have either started Medic training and quit, or become a full fledged medic."

Celestia's optics shone. "So I can be a medic?"

Optimus only nodded. Not sure when she found out that she even wanted to be a medic.

Celestia smiled at him and gave him a quick hug. "Ratchet's probably going to be needing a lot more help. Talk to you later dad."

"Yes, talk to you later." With that he watched her bound back into the med-bay and promptly chew Bumblebee out for being off of the berth again.

'Where does she get her energy?' He heard her shout at Bee to get back on the berth and then the crash as he fell trying to run away from her. Then a startled yelp came from Sideswipe.

"Primus, I thought you were going to hit him with that!"

"NO, but I'm so tempted to do just that. BUMBLEBEE GET YOUR AFT BACK ON THAT BERTH OR YOUR GOING TO FIND OUT JUST HOW HARD I THROW!"

Optimus chuckled and heard the sound of metal hitting metal, then a thud. He just had to stick his head back into the doorway. Bumblebee was out cold on the floor with a nice dent in his helm. Sideswipe was shaking his head at Celestia as she walked over and picked up a wrench. She then whirled on Sideswipe.

"You can't say I didn't warn him."

"I wasn't going to say that. I was just going to say good arm." Sideswipe held up his hands.

Celestia glared at him then grabbed hold of Bumblebee's arms. "Get his legs and help me get him back on the berth."

"Ma'am." And just like that the red warrior helped her carry Bee to the berth, which she strapped him down on.

Optimus was shocked. Sideswipe always argued with everybody. Even Optimus himself. Why was he suddenly not arguing?

//Sideswipe, may I speak with you? //

//Sure Prime. Out in the hallway? //

//Yes. //

//Hope Celestia doesn't catch you out there. You may be her dad and all, but she will punish you for even being near the med-bay when your not injured or helping with the wounded. //

//Sounds like Ratchet. //

//Sounds exactly like Ratchet. // "Hey Celestia, I'm gonna go get us some energon. You look like you could use some."

"Thanks Sides. That would be great."

"Be back in a few."

"K"

Optimus stepped aside for Sideswipe to get by, then walked with him down to the rec room.

"What did you want sir?"

"I have noticed that you do not argue with Celestia when she gives you an order. I wonder why that is." Optimus gave Sideswipe a quizzical look.

"She's my squad leader, not to mention my generations Prime. I don't know why I follow her orders without question and argue with everybody else." Sideswipe sighed.

"I don't know. It's really complicated and I don't feel like explaining it."

Optimus nodded. "Could it be that you have fallen in love with her?" He asked calmly. Causing Sideswipe to freeze in the spot he was in and give Optimus a how-did-you-know-that look.

"It was easy to tell."

"No it wasn't! Not even dad could tell, and he's my dad!" Sideswipe had started walking again. He was shocked at how well Optimus could read him.

"It was your father that brought it to my attention."

Sideswipe shot him a sideways glance. It said it all.

"Figures, Sunny knows about it to. But its probably just a crush, I'll get over it."

Optimus shook his head at Sideswipe. Obviously disagreeing with him. "You have fallen for my daughter, and from what I could tell, she has fallen for you also."

"No she hasn't. I mean, she threw a laser scalpel at me. She always ignores me, she tries to kill me in all the sparring matches we have. Not to mention that I always seem to make her mad." Sideswipe huffed.

"Are you sure that that's not just her hiding how she feels. Confront her about it, you never know until you try."

Sideswipe ignored him and got two cubes of energon. "Look, I just don't know if I can do that Optimus. I…" He sighed and walked back toward the med-bay. " I just don't think I can. I'm not that brave."

"You are, you just don't want to admit it. I have only one piece of advice for you Sideswipe, don't let this chance slip away, because once you do, you'll never get it back." With that Optimus took another hallway and went strait to his office. Where he sat and made plans for the departure of Autobot troops after the Allspark.

Sideswipe stopped and watched as Optimus walked into his office, then sighed and walked down to the med-bay. Clearly thinking of what to do. Optimus' advice was confusing, but reasonable. If he never took the chance of finding out if Celestia liked him or not, he would never get it again. But… he wasn't that brave, he could never just come out and ask. What if she said no, what if she really hated him? He sighed again. This cycle just kept getting better and better.

"Thanks Sides. This'll help a lot." Celestia said and took the energon cube he had offered. She then took a sip and let out a contented sigh.

"So…uh. Celestia, I had a talk with your dad."

"Do you think he's going to be ok?" She asked suddenly worried. She had been thinking a lot.

"Who?"

"My dad. He considers Bee his own son, and I'm a prime now. Firestarter has also started to pull away. She likes Sunstreaker a lot. I think she fell in love with the mech. Poor Sunny." Celestia let out a small laugh. Then sighed deeply. "I wonder…"

"What?" Sideswipe gave Celestia his full attention. This was something she had never done before.

She turned red. "Oh, nothing."

Sideswipe gave her a sideways glance. "You never say 'I wonder…' for nothing. What were you thinking."

"Whether or not I'm going to be put on your team when we depart." She then clamped her hand over her mouth and turned an even brighter red.

Sideswipe raised an eyeridge. "And why is that?"

"Because… slaggit!"

"What?" Sideswipe gently put his hand on her shoulder.

"You'll laugh at me." Celestia said, turning away from him.

Sideswipe raised both his eyeridges and pulled her into a hug. Causing Celestia to freeze and her breath to catch in her throught.

"Does this seem like laughing to you?"

She shook her head quickly. Doing her level best to keep from relaxing. She stayed tensed and ready for him to push her away.

"Hey, come on. Relax a little. I'm not gonna push ya away."

Celestia looked up at him. Causing him to give an impish grin and chuckle.

"Why would I do that when I finally got ya here where I want ya?"

"You…"

"Look fem, I fell in love with ya tha first time I saw ya. I'm not about to lie to ya about that."

She looked up at him and relaxed. Then leaned against him.

"That's good." And he bent down to lay his lips against hers. When she responded by putting her arms around his neck, Sideswipe knew he had done the right thing.

"Now that's a goo' fem." He said when they finally pulled apart.

Celestia's face scrunched up. "You have your father's accent."

"Slaggit, I was hopin' that ya wouldn't notice."

She grinned. "Its kinda hard to not notice. It's the cutest thing I've ever heard. How do you hide it?"

Sideswipe shrugged. "Sunny does tha exact same thing. I suppose 'Starter already knows that."

Celestia's eyeridge went up. "And how would she know that?"

"Ya mean that she hasn't told ya. They've been goin out for a vorn."

Celestia sighed and reached out to her sister with her spark. It was a rare thing for any Cybertronian to be able to do that. And twins were very rare. So it was only twins that could do what Celestia was doing at that moment.

_Sister dear, what are you doing?_

_Nothing, just sitting in the rec room with Sunny. Why?_

_Oh nothing. I was just wondering when you were going to tell me about you and Sunny._

_Oh! That, Sideswipe told you?_

_Yes._

_Well, I was going to tell you a couple of cycles ago bu-ut…_

_I don't really care that you two are together. I take it dad knows._

_Yup._

_K, that's all I needed to know. See you later._

_Yeah, see you._

Celestia pulled back into her own body and pulled away from Sideswipe when a data pad hit her in the back of the head.

"WHAT THE…"

She turned just in time to see Bee run out of the room. Cursing her head off, she picked up the projectile data pad.

_Sorry, didn't want to watch you play kissy face with Sides any more. By the way, congratulations on the fact that you and him are now together. I'll make sure Optimus knows. See you at the meeting!_

"That little pit spawned, slagging, fragger! I'm going to kick his little aft the moment I see him. Fraggin idiot. When I get hold of him he's gonna wish he never even tried to escape! There wont be enough of him for Ratchet to put him back together again!" She ranted as she tossed the data pad aside.

"What meeting?" She asked herself, then looked at the clock on the wall. "FRAGGIT! I'M LATE FOR THE SLAGGIN MEETING! Little pit spawned slagger!" She pointed at Sideswipe. "I thoroughly blame you for this. If you hadn't of distracted me I would have been on time."

"At least you liked the distraction." He grinned at her.

"You fraggin bet I did."

She was going to be sent with her team of three. Firestarter, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe.

Bumblebee was going with Optimus, Ratchet, Ironhide, and Jazz.

Celestia sighed as she subspaced as much ammunition as she could. She had her gun, sword, and first aid kit, along with her long-range communicator, short-range communicator, and her emergency beacon. Bumblebee was standing beside her, also getting ammunition.

"Hey, Bee."

He looked at her.

/What? /

"When you leave, head for a planet called Earth. Once you get there, find a young male organic, human, with the last name Witwicky. Samuel James Witwicky. Don't ask why, the only information I can give you is that Primus told me to tell you. Please, don't forget the name."

Bumblebee nodded and gave her a look that said he would probably believe any thing she told him. After all, he did claim her as his big sister. Even if they weren't really siblings.

/Just do me a favor big sister. /

"What?" She gave him a questioning look.

/Don't get yourself killed. I want to be able to still call you big sister. /

She smiled and nodded. "My team is leaving in a few cliks. Do you want anything before I go?"

/Can I request a hug? /

"You better believe it." She finished getting her ammo and wrapped Bee in a hug. "You just be careful. Don't give up, even if the odds are stacked against you. Never give up."

Bumblebee nodded against her shoulder, and pulled away to finish gathering ammo.

/Same goes for you sis. /

Celestia nodded and left the room.

//Sunstreaker, Firestarter, Sideswipe, in the launch room. You have 30 nano-cliks. //

//Ma'am! //

Celestia smiled at how fast they got in the room.

"5 nano-clicks. Good job." She looked at Optimus. "With permission, I would like to be the first flight off of Cybertron."

Optimus nodded. "You four be careful. The Decepticons will most likely be monitoring the airspace."

Firestarter grinned, and climbed on to the ship. "Only as careful as you dad. See you whenever."

The thrusters flashed, and the ship took off. "That's what I'm afraid of. Be careful." Optimus muttered.

Chistarpax: the next chapter is set after the Live Action Movie. In other words, THE HUMANS SHOW UP! (Dances around.)

Transformers does not belong to me. It belongs to Hasbro, who I think loaned it to Dreamworks. So no sue. Celestia, Firestarter, and Chi do belong to me though.

The Human/Transformer mix. Chi.


	15. Celestia's Arrival

It hurt, everything hurt. Celestia didn't know what happened to her team, all she knew was that she had been separated from them. Now, she was headed toward her father's signal. The signal from Earth.

'I am coming father. Please, wait for me.'

And she was swallowed into the blackness that she had started out in.

"We are picking up an Autobot signal Optimus. It's heading towards Earth."

"Have they tried to contact us yet?"

"No." Ratchet was sitting at a desk in the makeshift base the Autobots had set up in the Hoover Dam. He had picked up the third signal in as many weeks. Only this one was right in orbit. "It's landing Sir. Whoever it is, is landing in the Los Angeles area."

"Send Ironhide and Bumblebee to greet them. Sam has been wanting to go on the next trip to get the new Autobots."

"Will do Optimus."

"Finally, something to do. Do you know who it is?" Sam was sitting in Bee 'driving' down the interstate to Los Angeles.

"No. It is still unknown who this new arrival is." Sam was still surprised at Bumblebee's voice. After all, he hadn't had it when they had first met.

"So, we could be going right to a Decepticon using an Autobot signal?"

"That is why Ironhide is going with us."

Sam nodded and looked out the window to observe the passing California landscape. It was dusty and dry, so the landscape was brown. He suddenly saw a cloud of smoke and put his hand up to shield his eyes from the sun.

"Um, Bee. Is that the landing site?"

A jet suddenly flew by above them. It was a silver military stealth plane. Sam thought is was called a Predator.

The Predator flew over both Ironhide and Bumblebee, obviously trying to catch their attention. It then flew towards the Sierra Nevada mountain range and disappeared. Ironhide quickly found an exit leading toward the mountains and got off the interstate.

"Um… Bee, why are we going this way?"

"That was an Autobot. However, they were injured badly and lost control. The Autobot then sent one transmission to Ironhide and allowed theirself to fly to the mountains. They are landing in an easy to get to area so that we can get to them."

"Ok." Sam wasn't convinced, but went along with it. What else could he do, Bumblebee was the driver.

They arrived at a meadow and Sam climbed out. Up ahead about 20-30 meters was a giant silver thing. He saw the Autobot symbol on the shoulder. It had glossy black wings that were 8 yards long.

"Celestia!"

"Bee, call Ratchet. We need him here immediately. She's really hurt, her left wing is broken, midsection has the largest gash I've seen in a long time, and she is covered in burn marks!"

Bumblebee nodded and got on the comm.

"She?"

Ironhide looked at Sam. "Yes, Sam, meet Optimus' oldest daughter. Celestia. More formally known as Celestial Prime. She's Bee's generations leader."

"Ratchets on his way. Optimus is also coming, Prowl and Red Alert are watching the base."

Ironhide only nodded. Then went to explain to Sam exactly who Celestia was, only to be stopped by a groan.

"Glad…to…see that…you got…your voice back…little brother."

"Celestia don't you dare even think about talking. Ratchet is going to murder you when he gets here."

She laughed, then slowly sat up. "My team…we got separated…Soundwave…attacked. He's…on his way…here to…try to bring…Megatron back. He's also…looking for…Frenzy." Celestia gasped in pain and Ironhide put a firm hand on her shoulder, then pushed her back down into a laying position.

"Young'un. You do not need to be sittin' up or talkin'. Now shut yer trap and stay laid down."

"Yes…sir."

Bumblebee stooped down and picked Sam up in the palm of his hand. Then he carried the human over to Celestia.

"Celestia, meet Samuel James Witwicky. Sam, meet Celestia."

"Hey."

She looked at him with the same blue optics that Optimus had. "It…is a pleasure…to finally…meet you…Sam."

"Finally?"

"Long story, explain later."

Sam looked at Bee and slowly nodded. That's when Ratchet and Optimus pulled up and transformed.

"Move out of the way Bee. I need to get on that side to get to her."

Bumblebee moved out of Ratchets way, and Ironhide moved so Optimus could take the other side.

"Celestia, stay awake."

"No…problem Hatchet. I…can stay…awake." Sam watched as Ratchet became a completely different person. He had never seen Ratchet in medic mode, and he was down right scary.

"Celestia, I'm going to give you some pain neutralizers. Then I'm gonna need you to tell me all your injuries."

"Soundwave gave them…to me. You…of all mechs…should know what he…does to his…victims."

Ratchet glared at her and stuck a gigantic needle in her arm.

The next few hours were spent watching Ratchet weld Celestia back together. Her wing seemed to hurt the most.

"Now try to use it."

Celestia glared at Ratchet and scanned the surrounding area for any humans other than Sam. When she made sure it was clear she jumped up and kept going. Clearly testing her wings out. A few minutes later she landed and nodded to Ratchet.

"We must get back to base."

Celestia looked at her father and nodded slowly. "It feels like when I was captured by the 'cons that one time. I haven't seen any of you in so long."

Optimus nodded, and transformed. Causing Celestia to laugh out right.

"I can't believe my father likes flames. If I had known he would have never lived it down." She then looked at Bee. Who was still holding Sam in his palm.

"Good to see you little brother." That caused Sam to give Bumblebee a look that demanded an explanation.

Optimus revved his engine.

"Impatient old geezer."

Optimus actually ran into her right leg. Causing Sam to stare at the Autobot leader. He had NEVER done something like that. Even though Celestia hopping away holding her leg and cursing under her breath was a hilarious sight, it just wasn't how Optimus usually acted. Sam watched as Celestia glared motioned for him to go, then jumped up and took to the air. Sometime during that space of seconds she transformed into the Predator that had flown over Bee and Ironhide. Then took off toward Hoover Dam. Obviously not happy with the Autobot leader. Bumblebee set Sam down and transformed. Climbing in, Sam gave the radio a confused look.

"He's never acted like that."

"That's his daughter, he's allowed to act like that. Nobody but his daughters talk to him the way she just did either."

"True. She called you little brother. Does that mean your Optimus' son?"

"If you want to say that. I'm an orphan. Optimus took me under his wing and was the one that taught me most the stuff I know. Celestia is the oldest of Optimus' twins. She always treated me like a little brother. And one day she just started calling me that. So I called her Big sister."

They were on the interstate now. "I practically am Optimus' adopted son. He always treated me like one. He never really acknowledged it until Celestia started calling me her little brother. Then he started really treating me like his own son. The son he never had."

Sam's cell phone rang. Causing him to jump.

"Hello?"

"Hi. This is Celestia. I should be pulling up behind Bumblebee any second now. My internal communicators not working and you're the only human with the group. It's lucky that you have a cell phone. Can you ask Bee to tell the others that I'm a silver Lamborghini Galado with black wings painted on the sides for me please?"

Sam looked in the rearview mirror and saw her.

"I think he was listening in on the conversation again."

A startled cough came from the speakers. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself."

"Yeah right."

" I have told the others."

Celestia's voice sounded happy. "Thanks a bunch! Can't wait to talk to you without being flat on my back, see you at Hoover Dam. Bye."

"Bye."

Sam closed his phone and looked in the rearview mirror again. She was polite; at least she said bye when a phone conversation was done. The others neglected to do so.

"She's hiding something."

Sam looked at the radio again. "What?"

"She is never that happy unless something is bothering her. It's her way of hiding what she's really feeling. Once Optimus can talk to her without having to worry about being over heard she's in for a thorough chewing out."

"Why?"

"Because she keeps to much inside sometimes and it builds and builds until she blows up and shoots something or somebody. Last time it was Sideswipe."

"Who?" Sam was confused.

"Another Autobot. He should be showing up sometime soon. With Celestia here and all. He was on her team. Celestia, her sister, Firestarter, and the other set of twins, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. You'll know who they are when they show up."

"Oooo-k. Whatever. Let's just get to the Dam. My mom thinks I'm spending the night with Miles."

"Very well."

Chistarpax: what happened to Celestia's team? Find out in chapter 16.

This will be the last disclaimer I have. It will account for all the later chapters.

I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! That privilege goes to Hasbro and, apparently, Dreamworks. All the characters you don't recognize and cannot find any info on (that is connected to Transformers) is mine. (Celestia, Firestarter, and soon Chi Himura.) So don't sue me.

Optimus Primes younger adopted human daughter, Chistarpax.


	16. where is your team

Celestia mentally grimaced as Optimus gave her the names of the Autobots already on earth. Prowl, and Red Alert… Jazz had been killed in battle. It shocked her badly. She hadn't even been able to tell him the good news. Sideswipe had been so excited at the fact that he was going to be able to see his dad again… before Soundwave had attacked her team. She had been badly injured and separated from the rest. The last she had seen of them was as they cringed in pain from Soundwave's use of his physic powers.

_Why didn't they affect me though? They should have affected me the same way._

She couldn't shake the feeling that it was her fault that the rest could possibly be dead now.

// Celestia, are you all right? // Optimus asked over the comm link.

// Just peachy keen! //

// I thought your comm wasn't working. // Bee said with a little annoyance mixed in.

// I can't contact others, they can only contact me. Then I can talk to them all I want. //

// You are being too happy. What is bothering you? // Ratchet asked over the comm.

// Bothering me? Oh, nothing… why would you even think such a thing? //

// We know you better than that. //

// Your not helping dad. // Now Celestia was getting annoyed. The only other one that had not yet asked if something was wrong was…

// Now young'un, tell us what's goin on and we'll leave ya alone. //

_Scratch that. _ Celestia thought unhappily. // Look, nothing is bothering me. Just leave me alone. //

// What happened to your team? // Optimus asked calmly.

There was silence on the comm from Celestia. She didn't want to answer, nor did she feel she had to give an answer.

// They are on their way. That is all you need to know for now. // And she cut herself out of the comm, and put up a block that wouldn't allow anybody to contact her through it again.

It took a couple of hours to get to the Hoover dam. It had been handed over to the Autobots due to the fact that Sector 7 had no use for it any more. Also, it was the only man-made structure that could allow the Autobots to stand in it. Once they got there, Red Alert promptly glared at Celestia.

"So, you're the new arrival."

"It seems so, Red Alert."

The tension in the air was high, Sam was sure that he could cut it with a knife it was so thick.

"And why is your team not with you?"

Celestia's optics flashed a bright red, then settled back into the blue that pointed Autobot. "I didn't kill them, if that's what your thinking, Red Alert."

Sam took a step back away from Celestia. Her optics had flashed scarlet. The same color Megatron's optics had been. The movement did not go unnoticed by the Cybertronians in the room. Celestia sighed and slumped a little.

"I am sorry Sam. You were not meant to see that." She looked away from Red Alert. "You accomplished what you aimed for Red, you made the boy scared of me. Happy now?" She asked, her voice rather hostile.

Silence filled the room. Causing the tension in the air to become almost unbearable. If someone didn't break the silence soon… a fight might break out.

"Just calm down Celestia. Red Alert did act rather harshly, and he will be reprimanded for it later. Right now, we just want to hear your story and how you were separated from your team."

Celestia looked at Prowl with purple optics. She was pissed. "If I talk about it now, I will hunt down Soundwave and slaughter him and all his cassettes for ever even thinking that they could attack my team and get away with it. He used his 'powers' and tried to kill Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and Firestarter. He tried to kill me but they didn't work on me for some reason. When it didn't work he had the cassettes attack me, that's why I had those wounds. I don't even know if my team is alive or not." She looked down, fists clenched. As if she was going to slug the tactician. "I just want to find out if my team is alright. I'm glad that all of you are ok, but… at this point, my team matters more."

Red Alert made a snorting sound. And Celestia lost it. She full out punched him in the face. Leaving a pretty good-sized dent. One of his optics flickered a little, then came back on without any cracks or damage. Prowl and Ironhide were holding Celestia back from hurting Red Alert any farther, and Optimus was trying to calm her down. Ratchet and Bumblebee were the ones that checked on Red Alert. Sam stood very still as he watched the bots work.

Celestia's head was down and her optics were shut off. Something was leaking out of the corner of one of them. It was a liquid, that's all Sam could tell.

"Celestia, calm down. Red Alert is not going to provoke you any more. Everything's going to be okay, we'll find your team. We'll find them, just calm down."

They stayed in the same positions for a few seconds. Prowl and Ironhide both holding her shoulders and wrists, and Optimus standing in front of her, hands on her shoulders.

"I'm ok. You can let go now."

Her voice was steady and calm. A dangerous calm, but still calm. Sam didn't step back again; he took a hesitant step forward, keeping his eyes on the femme.

"Um, what just happened?"

Celestia's optics came back on and she looked at him suddenly. All optics were on him. Now he felt stupid.

"Sorry, sorry… didn't mean to ask any stupid questions…"

"No question is stupid… if you do not know the answer." Celestia looked at Prowl and Ironhide, then at her arms. They let go quickly and stepped back, so she could have some space. She nodded to them with a thankful smile and then put her hand down to Sam. He just looked at her.

"I don't bite." Bumblebee made a small sound that sounded a lot like laughter. Causing Celestia to give him an annoyed look.

"Its not biting I'm worried about." Sam looked from her to her hand and back.

"I won't crush you or hit you or throw you against the wall. I know the rules. You asked a question, and I'm going to answer it." She glanced at the security director. "Away from Red Alert of course."

Sam looked at Bumblebee and gave a 'Help!' look. All Bumblebee did was nod at him then look pointedly at Celestia. Giving him a 'your not very helpful' look, Sam stepped into Celestia's palm. She curved her fingers inward a little, so he wouldn't fall, and stood up strait.

"Would you like to ride on the shoulder or stay in my hand?" Celestia asked patiently.

"Um, which one is safer?" Sam asked, looking at the ground several feet down.

"The shoulder. It doesn't move as much, and if you fall from there I have a better chance at catching you." She smiled an encouraging smile. One that said, I'm not going to hurt you or let you get hurt. Sam didn't know if that was a real smile or not, but…

"The shoulder. Since its safer."

Celestia nodded and lifted her hand up to her shoulder, where Sam stepped off and sat down on her shoulder.

"Comfy?"

When he nodded, Celestia looked at Optimus. "So, who gets to give me the tour while I talk to Sam?"

Ironhide disappeared quickly, followed closely by Ratchet, Bumblebee, and Red Alert. Prowl stepped forward and volunteered for the job. Until Red Alert called saying something about missing paperwork. Which Prowl was sure he had filed that morning.

"That leaves you dad." Celestia said joyfully. Causing Sam to give her a weird look, and Optimus to sigh and shake his head.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear you say stuff like that again."

"Only you dad, only you."

Now Sam was confused. "So…. Your Optimus' daughter?"

"Yeah."

"Um… how?"

Both Primes chuckled at him. "You know the explanation human mothers and fathers give there young?"

Sam nodded.

"There you go. Only, a few things are… different."

He looked horrified. "So, you guys can…"

"The correct human term would be 'having sex'. We call it 'Interfacing'"

Sam sat there in shock. When it finally made sense he started shaking his head really fast. And he held it between his hands. "Oh. My. God. That is SO wrong. Nasty! I need to wash my mind out now. With bleach and antibacterial soap and…" He shivered and glared at the two laughing Cybertronians.

"I'm sorry I asked."

"Don't be." Celestia laughed at him. "Now, on to your first question." She said, suddenly very serious.

Sam glanced at Optimus. He didn't see anything on his face so Sam looked back at Celestia.

"When I was very young, about 16 mega-cycles old, my twin sister, Firestarter, and Lt. Jazz's twin boys, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, were captured by the Decepticons. They tortured Firestarter and Sideswipe, the two younger ones. In order to stop the torture I made a deal with them, and for three mega-cycles I was in the Decepticons clutches. They had me fight initiation into the Decepticon ranks. The first fight was against a Decepticon named Barricade. He was my first opponent, but certainly not the last. Every fight I fought I got better, and pretty soon I was the best. When I won, I had to kill my opponent. They only had to knock me out to win. I was trained to fight by the Decepticons, making me a ruthless fighter. And I kill easily. Especially if my opponent is a Decepticon. Very few Autobots hold that against me, but Red Alert has always hated me after I was rescued. A few joors after I was rescued, I got these." She fluttered her wings a little. "And it was discovered that I was the next generation's, my generation's, Prime. The last Prime to ever be, and the one to stop the Autobot/Decepticon war." With that she sighed heavily.

"So… you're a Prime? I thought that was just a fancy last name."

"No, Cybertronians don't have last names. We only have our given name, and a nickname. My name is Celestia, my nickname is Cele. Optimus' original name was Orion. When he became Prime his name changed to Optimus. My actual name that I was given as a Prime was Celestial. Others call Optimus 'Op'. It's kinda confusing once you try to put it in words. But my nicknames are Celestia, and Cele. Optimus' nicknames are Orion and Op. My actual name is now Celestial Prime. Just like dad's name is Optimus Prime. Following me so far?"

Sam nodded. It was actually interesting. In a weird sort of way. "So, you're a leader?"

Celestia nodded.

"She is the last Prime. It is a legend that none thought was true."

Sam's attention went to Optimus. "Legend?"

Optimus nodded at him. "The black winged Prime. Complete opposite from the white winged Prime, the first Prime. That Prime is to end all wars on Cybertron, and save the Cybertronian race."

Sam looked back at Celestia. She was staring forward, obviously thinking hard. When she froze in place. Her optics opened wide. "Dad, take Sam. I can't block for long at this moment. Its Firestarter, she's in a lot of pain. Once the block breaks down I'll go down."

Optimus was quick, and caught Sam as Celestia fell out from underneath him.

/Ratchet. Celestia just collapsed. /

/Optimus, we have three more transmissions. All Autobot. /

Celestia's team had arrived.


	17. Reunion

Ratchet was in a bad mood. Once Celestia had collapsed it had been found out that three more Autobots were showing up. All of them were going to land in the Arkansas region.

Figures.

Celestia had regained consciousness. By that time she had put up a better block, she could feel Firestarter's pain, but it was a dull ache in her processor. Nothing more.

"And furthermore, you are not to move from that berth until I say so. Do you hear me Celestia." Ratchet paused when he couldn't hear her behind him on the berth. "Celestia?" He turned around… and glared at the spot she had been. "CELESTIAL PRIME!"

Prowl was the one sent on this retrieval mission. So when Celestia drove up behind him, he was a bit shocked.

/Why are you here? I figured Ratchet would keep you there for several weeks. /

/Like he could keep me in the med-bay for that long. I know who these new arrivals are. And there is no way in pit that any of you can stop me from going to get them with you. /

If he had been in his humanoid form he would have shook his head. /Ratchet is going to kill you for this. /

/Kill his favorite apprentice? No he wouldn't. /

/You are the only apprentice he has ever had. /

/Exactly. /

There was no arguing with her when she had her mind made up. And her logic made sense.

/If anyone asks, I never approved it. /

Celestia laughed and pulled up alongside of him.

/A police car, so much like you. Planning on chasing the twins around? Because a Mustang has a lot of horsepower. /

/Knowing the Twins they will chose a fast car, such as a Lamborghini. /

/And you need to be able to chase them down. / She sounded a bit skeptical.

/Yes. /

And they left it at that. Neither one talked to the other for the two days it took to get near the landing site. When they were about ten miles away, Celestia disappeared.

/Celestia? /

/Look up. I'll be watching from the sky, just in case. /

Prowl sighed, and revved his engine. Celestia was getting better at being a tactician than he was. How had that happened, he had no clue. They stayed quiet for a while, then Celestia couldn't stop herself from talking.

/I don't like this. Soundwave could be anywhere. He could have followed them, or he could be the one putting out the signals. /

/You still have failed to mention who it is. /

/Sorry. It's my team. I can tell because… well. I'm pretty sure you'll be able to figure it out soon enough. After all, I haven't even told dad about it. /

/About what? / Prowl's curiosity got the better of him. It wasn't everyday that something caught his interest.

/Nothing. /

/It's never nothing with you. /

He had a feeling that Celestia was grinning at him at that moment. After all, she knew something he didn't.

/You'll figure it out soon enough. Trust me, once we get there it'll be obvious. /

/I have my doubts that it would be obvious to me. /

Celestia was silent that time. She was obviously surveying the area. Something had caught her optic.

/Prowl, I'm going ahead. They are exactly 2.78 miles ahead of you. You're going to have to stop at the dead end and walk to the landing site. About 2.05 miles ahead is the end of the road. Then you go for .73 miles and you'll be at the landing site. I'll see you there. /

And she shot forward. Still searching the area for anything not human or Autobot.

/Be careful, if anything happened to you, Optimus would not be very happy with me. /

/Understood. Celestia out. /

There was an impression in the ground where they landed and skid on the soft dirt. A few trees had been knocked down and a boulder was split in half. The spot where they stopped was still smoking a little. She saw a purple bot through the smoke. A flash of yellow in the trees caught Celestia's attention. There was no red anywhere. Celestia flew down with caution, if they saw her coming and didn't recognize her, they would fire at her. Possibly to kill.

"Don't shoot. It's Celestia. If you can even hear me." She said calmly.

The purple bot crouched down and pulled out a gun. Aiming for Celestia.

_Well, that didn't work worth a slag. _"Soldier, lower your weapon. And identify yourself." She yelled at the purple bot.

The moment she finished the order the gun dropped and the bot saluted.

"Ma'am! Intelligence officer Firestarter. I apologize for aiming at you."

Celestia smiled to herself. It was Firestarter's way of telling Celestia to identify herself.

"Firestarter. There is no need to apologize. Where is the rest of your team?"

"They are surveying the area. Ma'am."

Celestia looked around and spotted Sunstreaker. He was standing with his arms crossed over his chest, shaking his head at her. Sideswipe was laying halfway up a hill, propped up on his elbows and grinning at her like an idiot. When he noticed her looking he waved. Obviously enjoying the show.

"Intelligence officer Firestarter. Where is your team leader?"

"We were separated from Celestial Prime in a battle with Decepticon Soundwave."

"Do you know where she is at this time?"

"No ma'am."

Celestia rolled her optics and grinned wider. Firestarter couldn't see her. That was amusing.

"Intelligence officer Firestarter, take a step forward and look up."

"Ma'am."

When Firestarter stepped out of the smoke and looked up, her face went from curious to pissed in seconds.

"YOU AFT! YOU KNEW WHO I WAS THE ENTIRE TIME DIDN'T YOU? SUNSTREAKER! SIDESWIPE! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME WHO IT WAS?!"

Prowl walked up at that moment, shaking his head and smiling. Celestia didn't have to trick her sister, but it was Celestia…

The silver femme landed softly, laughing her aft off the entire time. Sideswipe landed a few seconds later using his jetpack and Sunstreaker walked out of the surrounding forest.

"Good to see you too Firestarter." Celestia laughed at the pissed femme in front of her. Just before she tackled her.

"You aft! Why didn't you tell me who you were! And to think I was worried about you! For what, you to pull a practical prank on me? Pain in the aft!"

"Missed you too, sis."

Sunstreaker lifted Firestarter off of Celestia and Sideswipe helped her stand. Where he promptly wrapped her in a hug.

"Never, disappear like that again. I don't think I could handle it."

Celestia hugged him back. "I almost couldn't handle it. I was in stasis the entire time I was in space. It was only after I landed that I woke up enough to get a bipedal form and contact the others. Dad's here, so is Bumblebee and the others."

Sunstreaker looked at her. "And, our dad?"

Celestia shut off her optics and buried her face against Sideswipes shoulder. "He's gone. Megatron killed him. I'm sorry, he didn't even get to find out the news."

Prowl figured it out in a second. Celestia had been right, it was obvious. "You found your sparkmates."

Celestia nodded. Face still buried in Sideswipe's shoulder.

Prowl now knew why Celestia had been so easily angered. Without her sparkmate's touch her emotions had become a little unstable. And Red Alert's pesterings hadn't helped her keep control at all. Not to mention that her sister wasn't there to help even a little.

"Congratulations." He was sincerely happy for them. It was rare to find a sparkmate. And he was glad that it was these four that found theirs.

Firestarter leaned against Sunstreaker and put her head on his shoulder. Both the twins were shocked. Their father was dead. It was understandable.

"We need to get back to base. Ratchet needs to check on each of you, and Optimus will want to hear the good news." Prowl said calmly. "Not to mention the fact that Celestia isn't even supposed to be here. Ratchet is going to confine her to the med-bay for longer because of this."

Sideswipe gave Celestia a 'what did you do now' look. Causing her to grin and turn on her optics.

"Come on. I bet Ratchet is going to want to strap me to the berth. He still needs to fix my comm link. It's gone on the fritz." She gave a playful smile and took off toward the road. Keeping watch the entire way. Once she reached the road she transformed and tore down the road. The three new arrivals scanned her and took the same bi-pedal form.

"Can't catch me!" Celestia called to her team. Then took off even faster down the road.

The challenge had been given, and the other three accepted.

_This would be WHY I chose a Shelby mustang police car as a vehicle mode. _ Prowl thought, then turned on his lights and sirens. He took of in pursuit of the four Lamborghinis.

Chistarpax: There ya go. They are all together now. Ain't it grand?

Things are going to start heating up now that the group is together again. Including the return of two characters, and the appearance of Chi. Which is going to screw a lot of stuff up for one of the twin sisters. The Allspark comes into the picture next chapter, as well as a special power the two sisters share together. Wait for the next chapter for more information. 'Till then, ^_^ Chistarpax.


	18. Shared power

Chi was only starting to wake again. It had been thousands of years since anybody had even touched her. Now she was barely there. Only a fragment of her former self. She needed a new body to inhabit. It was only going to be a matter of time until she was going to be powerful again. And when it happened, several beings were going to have to answer to her. And it wouldn't be a happy talk.

Celestia had been confined to the med-bay until Ratchet said she could leave. And that time was far away. When Sideswipe had walked in behind her Ratchet had hit him as hard as possible with a wrench. Causing the human in the room to hide from the rampaging medic. The hiding spot that had been chosen was on Celestia's shoulder.

"You know, this isn't the safest place at this moment."

Sam looked at the femme. "Are you kidding me, you can dodge the throws. This is the safest place from flying wrenches."

Celestia rolled her optics and turned back to the show in front of them. Sideswipe was trying to dodge the throws by the medic. It wasn't working as well as he had hoped. Every now and then he would throw one at Celestia, and she dodged them with practiced ease. Sam had chosen his hiding spot well. Optimus had even come down to the med-bay to talk to Celestia. He stood beside his daughter, also watching the show.

"If you don't stop him now, I don't think Sideswipe is going to make it. Then I won't have a sparkmate." Celestia said casually. Which stopped all movement in the room. Giving Sideswipe enough time to hide behind Celestia.

Optimus was staring at her with a surprised look on his face. Even Ratchet had stopped ranting at the mech.

"Do wha?" Ironhide had been at the door when she said it. So he had heard the announcement. "Wha' do ya mean 'sparkmate'?"

"Exactly what I said." Celestia gave a small shrug. Then looked at the three mechs with bored optics.

Optimus put his hand on her shoulder. Giving her a smile. "I am glad to hear that you found your sparkmate." He then looked at the red mech behind her. "And I am glad to find that it is you. Congratulations to both of you."

Sideswipe smiled at him, then looked back at the medic. Ready to try to dodge more wrenches.

Ratchet walked up to Celestia and conked her on the head with the wrench he had been about to throw at Sideswipe. She winced and looked up at the medic.

"Congratulations. Though, I feel sorry for Optimus. His son-in-law is a pain in the aft."

"Goo' goin girl. Knew ya would find 'im." Ironhide grinned at her from the doorway.

Sam was thoroughly confused now. "What's a sparkmate?"

Celestia chuckled at him. "A sparkmate is our version of a soulmate. It's when two Cybertronians are connected through the spark, even though they aren't related. When two Cybertronians find their sparkmate they usually become what you call 'husband and wife.' It is rare for one to find their sparkmate. Most of us just find one we love and settle down with them."

Sam nodded, and looked at the three older mechs. "So, not all of you have a sparkmate?"

Ratchet nodded. "I am the only one of us that has a sparkmate. She has not yet arrived. Ironhide has a… as you would say 'wife'. Her name is Chromia. Optimus had a 'wife'."

Celestia looked down and shut off her optics. Causing Sam to look at her.

"Had?"

Celestia sighed deeply. "She was killed when I was young. It was the first event that started the war again. Two Decepticons attacked my home and tried to kill Firestarter and me. Mom protected us. I hid my sister and went back to help mom, she was about to be killed when I jumped on the back of the 'Con. He went to shoot me and mom took the blast, but killed him at the same time. Dad and Jazz showed up at that time and killed the other Decepticon. But it was to late to save mom."

Sam's eyes widened. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories."

Celestia powered up her optics and smiled at him. "It's ok Sam. You didn't know. Its understandable."

Suddenly she froze. Sam looked at Optimus in concern. The last time this had happened she had collapsed. Leaving Sam airborne for several seconds. He didn't want to do that again.

_Firestarter! What's going on! Why am I feeling weird energy coming from you!_

_I don't know! I walked by the Allspark fragment and it started glowing!_

_I'm on my way. Don't move._

Celestia was up and moving. "Sorry to do this Sam. But you're going for a ride. Dad, something odd is happening to Firestarter, I don't know what it is or how its happening, but it is."

Optimus, Ratchet, Sideswipe, and Ironhide followed the femme to the control room. Where they found a greenish glowing Firestarter. The moment Celestia stepped into the room she started to glow a startling gold. She reached up and grabbed Sam, then handed him to Optimus. Once Sam was off her shoulder a silvery line connected the two femmes.

Celestia's optics went a glowing crimson, and Firestarter's went a odd shade of purple. The air filled with electricity, snapping and popping with the odd energy. The two femme's walked toward eachother, when they were an arms length away they stopped and reached out to touch eachother's shoulder. The moment they touched two silver jets of light streaked away from them. One went up and through the ceiling. The second went through the wall and a large boom was heard. Firestarter and Celestia stopped glowing, and stood staring at eachother. Celestia's optics were still crimson, but it was fading to a deep purple, while Firestarter's optics were already a dark blue.

"Lets go see what that boom was." Celestia said after a few seconds. She could remember everything that happened. But she didn't know what they had done.

The others just nodded, and followed the femme out.


	19. Back again Jazz and Megatron

Celestia followed the smoke to a room she hadn't been in yet. When she looked inside she saw nothing. Ratchet walked into the room and looked around, searching the dust for something.

"It's not here." He said suddenly. Voice laced with confusion and shock.

"What's not here?"

"Jazz's body. It was in here. And now it's gone."

That shocked everybody except Celestia, who had looked behind the group. She slipped away from the group and walked into the room across the hall. The door had just closed when they walked up to the other room. It was just a storage room, so there was no reason for anybody to be in it. Except to hide.

"Jazz?" She whispered to the darkness. Right before she went to flick on the lights. A hand stopped her. Jazz's azure visor shined at her.

"Should of known that it would be you that found me. Nice ta see ya Cele." Jazz said with a grin.

"You going to tell the others, or do I have to drag you out there?"

"I was going ta hide in here till they went away…"

"No you're not. Come on scaredy bot." She scolded as she grabbed his arm and dragged him out the doorway.

The others were still searching the room for Jazz's body when she walked into the hallway.

"Hey, found him." Celestia said. Keeping a firm grip on Jazz's wrist. He didn't even try to get away. Celestia would just catch him in a net and drag him back. If he even got away from her.

All optics fell on the short bot, and he gave a half-hearted wave. Ratchet was the first to reach the two. He ran several scans, and started asking questions a mile a minute.

Celestia promptly let go and stood back. She was still supposed to be in the med-bay.

_Am I ever going to get my comm link fixed?_

/_It will be fixed in a few…seconds./ _

Celestia looked around in surprise. And met optics with Firestarter.

_Was that you sis?_

_No, it wasn't._

_/My apologies. I am Chi. However you and your kind know me by the name, ehem, 'Allspark'. /_

Their optics widened in shock. The Allspark was talking to them?! Odd, but, then again. They were used to odd.

_Umm, are we supposed to say something intelligent?_

_Apparently._

_/You two are amusing. It has been a long time since I've been able to even see. And before you ask, I see through your sister's eyes. She has become the new 'host' for me. /_

Celestia's comm link suddenly snapped on, then off. Causing the mechs in the room to all pause and look at her. She shrugged and looked away. Trying to figure out how to tell the others about Firestarter's little… problem.

_It would be wise to mention this to the others. Do you not think so Chi?_

_/It would be. I will have to figure out how though, for they will obviously not believe you two. You are still younglings. /_

Celestia growled at the voice in her mind. _You are talking to a prime thank you very much. I am technically equal in power to you and only bested by Primus and the prime before me. I would watch how you speak to me if I were you._

_/What would you do, tattle on me to Primus? /_

_Who else did you bring back Allspark? _Celestia ground out.

_/The last Decepticon to die. I believe he was the leader of the Decepticons. /_

Celestia's optics widened in shock and fear. "Megatron." She whispered quietly. Only Optimus, Jazz, and the twins heard her. Causing them to look back at her and take in the frightened state.

They were about to ask her what was wrong when she shook her head and mouthed 'later' to them. Obviously not wanting to explain it there. The officers could be told. The others couldn't. And she meant officers as in the ones that she said could hear it. Nobody else.

_You better hope that you didn't bring that monster back._

_/And if I did. /_

_I can make you miserable. Without making Firestarter miserable. I can make you very miserable._

_/You are the last Prime, aren't you? /_

_Yeah, got a problem with that?_

_/The last Prime was supposed to be kind and giving. Not ruthless. /_

_Well, blame the monster that you brought back. He made me what I am. Staying with the 'cons for three mega-cycles does that to a femme._

Firestarter observed the conversation. She wisely said nothing. Obviously trying to figure out how to prove that the Allspark inhabited her body. This was getting weird. Even by their standards.

"Celestia! Did you hear what I just said?!" Ratchet yelled in her face. Shaking her out of the conversation (*cough*argument*cough*) with the Allspark.

"No." She said blankly. "I didn't."

"Then I will repeat it." Ratchet said with deadly calmness. "Get your aft to the med-bay and don't step a foot out of it until I say so!"

"Whatever. Firestarter, Optimus, Jazz, and the twins. Follow me please. And Ratchet, if you would kindly lead the way…"

Now they all knew something was up. Celestia had just said 'whatever' to Ratchet, not even Mikaela said 'whatever' to Ratchet. And she had asked five others to follow her nicely. Celestia never asked anybody, not even her own father, to do anything nicely.

Ratchet blinked at her, but did as she asked. _Never mess with a femme that's acting odd. Never argue with her, never question her, just do as she says. And you __**might**__ live._

Sam was just along for the ride. Optimus had asked whether he needed to come along or not, and Celestia said he needed to come. Whether he wanted to or not.

Chistarpax: Toldja. Things are starting to heat up. Next, we visit the 'cons. Including the idiotic Starscream. We get to watch their reaction to Megatron walking into the makeshift base and…

I'm leaving it there for now.

L8er dudes.~Chi


	20. Anchor

"We should be attacking them."

"All in good time."

Scarlet optics glared at their new 'leader'. Starscream was now running the Decepticons. And he was being him. A smart aft glitch.

"Lord Megatron would have already attacked the Autobots. Before they got more reinforcements."

Barricade was shot before he could say another word.

"If you **EVER **mention that name again. I will kill you personally."

A low chuckle came from the darkness around the only two 'cons left. "Why Starscream, you wouldn't kill anyone. That is how much of a failure you are. After all, Barricade was right, Megatron would have attacked the Autobots by now. Attacked and beaten, the Autobots."

Everything froze. Starscream did not move from his spot. At least, until Megatron himself stepped out of the shadows.

"And I would have already built a base. Not hide in warehouses. Call more Decepticons to earth, killed you…" He smiled, an evil smile that could send chills down your spine. "Which I will do, if you do not start showing some respect."

Starscream jumped to Megatron's side. "I would never disrespect your name, Almighty Lord Megatron. You are the best leader the Decepticons has ever had, none can match your strength. Why…"

"Silence."

"As you wish, Lord Megatron."

Celestia looked around and then turned to the others. "Ratchet, I don't want anybody overhearing. Is there anyway that we can soundproof the room?"

Ratchet nodded at her and pressed a few buttons on the door. The door slid shut and sealed tight. A buzzing sound filled the room, then slowly got quieter.

"Now, what's wrong?"

Celestia looked at Optimus, then at the others. "When Firestarter and I brought Jazz back, we brought someone else back to…"

"Wait a minute, how did you bring Jazz back?"

A laugh came from behind the others, causing them all to turn to Firestarter. Who was glowing green, and her optics were golden. "That would be me." Said a smug voice that was completely different from Firestarter's. "I am Chi. The Allspark. With the help of the last prime, thanks to the fact that she's connected to the creation matrix **and **the pit, I brought back two that died."

"Which is what I'm getting to. Just hush Ms. Chi." Celestia growled at the Allspark. "As I was saying, we brought two mechs back. One Autobot, and one…Decepticon. I fear that we brought back the last mech that was killed on either side. Jazz, and…Megatron."

Sam felt like a truck had hit him, if Megatron was back…then… "Wait, that means that…"

"Yes Sam. The war will begin again. And this time, it will be on earth. The humans will be pulled into it. Something that we do not wish to happen." Celestia looked at her feet. "I apologize for not telling you the moment I found out, but if the others found out…"

"It would create a panic. Especially if the humans found out."

"That is why I only wished to tell Sam. Because you can be sure that they will go after him first. After all, he was the one to shove the Allspark into Megatron's spark, and kill him."

"Which I resent thank you very much." Chi interjected.

"Shut-up Allspark, you are lucky that I do not force you into a different body. One that doesn't talk." Celestia growled again. She was already fed up with the Allspark. "I do not take well to anybody messing with my sister's body or head. So I would just go into a corner of her mind and don't come back out for several joors."

"You could not force me out even if I wanted to go." Chi challenged.

"You wanna try it? See how far I get?"

"That is enough. Chi, if you would please release control of Firestarter? It might be the smarter thing to do." Optimus said calmly. These two would have to be kept away from eachother. Otherwise Celestia would follow through with her threat, and possibly kill both her and her sister. The Allspark would just find another body. "Celestia, please remain in here until Ratchet says you can leave, I will send Sideswipe in to talk to you in a few cliks. I suggest that you be the one to tell him what happened. As for the rest of you, I will be calling a meeting in a few cliks. Everyone will need to attend, excusing Ratchet, Celestia, and Sideswipe."

All the mechs in the room nodded and followed their leader out. Everyone except Celestia and Ratchet.

"You go sit on a berth, I still need to run several diagnostics. I take it the Allspark fixed your comm?"

Celestia nodded a bit too fast. Causing Ratchet to walk over and take her pulse rate, and look at her optics. "Are you alright?" He asked suddenly concerned about her.

"Ye…yes. I'm fine, just a bit shaken." She answered truthfully. "I just can't believe that he's back. And finding out that the Allspark is that much of a glitch didn't help."

She visibly shuddered. And shut off her optics, then started taking deep breaths. Ratchet sat on the berth beside her. Still taking her pulse rate. It was too fast, she was on her toes when she shouldn't have been.

Sideswipe walked in and immediately walked over to where she was. He could tell that she wasn't feeling good. "Ratchet…"

"Her pulse is too fast, and she's not able to focus on one spot. Not to mention that all her systems are running on hi-speed. This is not good, I think it has something to do with what happened in the Allspark chamber."

Sideswipe nodded. Ratchet stood up and forced the other mech to sit down beside Celestia. "Try to get her pulse down. I know that being near you will do that. Her pulse should synchronize with yours. The mechs spark is the one that keeps the femme's spark going. But only after you become spark mates."

Celestia's pulse started to slow down. It was still going fast, but not dangerously so. She shuddered again, and leaned against Sideswipe. Clearly trying to calm down. Ratchet returned to take her pulse rate again. Only to drop the data pad and take a step back. Sideswipe jumped like something had bitten him. They both stared at Celesita's forearms.

Black flames engulfed the stated appendages.

"Pit fire." Ratchet muttered, running scans and any other test he could run without touching her hands. "It's not burning you, however, it you touch another Cybertronian with those… It'll melt their armor and cause significant damage."

The black flames faded to a glowing gold. Causing Ratchet to blink and run many more scans.

"The last time I saw something like this was several hundred… thousand years ago. When another prime had to use it, or his spark mate would have died."

Celestia looked at her mentor, then back at her hands.

"It's not even a warm fire. It seems… well, I don't know. I'm not a med bot." Sideswipe stammered.

Ratchet chuckled at him and pushed his hands into hers. "It's a healing fire Sideswipe, it'll heal anything in the universe. At great cost to the one who uses it. The fire will exhaust all the mech's, or femme's, energy reserves. And…" Ratchet went on quietly. "It will not bring back a mech or femme that has died. That is not something that any prime could do, however… if it is used a split second after the mech or femme dies, they will be brought back, at the cost of the primes life."

A heavy silence filled the med-bay. Only filled by the suddenly pounding pulse of Celestia.

"Great way to calm me down Ratch…" Celestia laughed nervously. Then froze, mid-word, staring over Ratchet's shoulder. Optics narrowing, and back straitening.

Sideswipe was doing the same thing, causing Ratchet to turn.

Cliffjumper stood in the doorway, watching the three of them. "I was told to come see you, Ratchet."

"When did you arrive Cliffjumper?" Ratchet asked calmly, trying to settle the aggravated atmosphere.

"Yesterday, they only received my signal today though. Bumblebee came and picked me up. We got here just a few… minutes ago." Cliffjumper said in a tight voice. Grating his dental plates the entire time. Optics never leaving Celestia's face.

Ratchet didn't need to glance back to know that Celestia was doing the same thing. He sighed. "There will be absolutely NO fighting in MY medbay. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir." All three of the Cybertronians said in unison.

"Celestia, you and Sideswipe are free to go to your quarters. Celestia, the exact room is in the data pad on the table. You are to go strait to your quarters and RECHARGE. Am I understood?"

The pair nodded and stood up.

"Cliffjumper, come have a seat on the berth on the right." Ratchet stated, then stood to gather his equipment.

The other three, still glaring, did as they were told. Celestia and Sideswipe left the room quickly and silently.


	21. Calming not really

Celestia sighed as soon as they were out of the medbay. The tension seemed to flow out of her and she grabbed Sideswipes hand. Clearly trying to calm down as much as she could.

"So… do we follow Ratchets order, or not?" Sideswipe asked calmly. A mischievous glint sparking in his optic.

"Ratchet will kill us if we don't." Celestia grinned.

"And that has stopped us since when?"

"It hasn't."

"So, what do we do now? I vote disobey an order from Ratchet."

Celestia laughed. A short joyous sound that sent a thrill down Sideswipes spine. "Lead on, o fearless one." Celestia chuckled, also catching a mischievous glint in her optic.

"I'm not fearless."

"Your disobeying an order from Ratchet, and your not calling your self fearless…"

"Not fearless, just stupid." Sideswipe grinned at her. Causing her to laugh again.

How he loved to hear her laugh.

"lets see, what to do, what to do?" Celestia mumbled. Not even realizing that she was doing it.

Sideswipe grinned, one of the few cute things she did was talk to herself. And when he said few, he meant only about three. When she slept, she purred like an astro-kitten. Cute thing number one. Number two was the fact that she would flutter her wings if anything touched them. In a cute way that is. First she would glance around after they had been touched, then, when she thought nobody was looking, she would stretch them, then settle them, then shake them a bit.

"Well, we could prank Red Alert…"

Celestia looked at him. Her optics allowing the utter interest show. "And just how would we do that?"

"Well… I have some, ehem, liquid nitrogen." He stated quietly. Grinning the entire time.

/Celestia, what are you and Sideswipe plotting?/

/nothing dad!/ Celestia said as she jumped.

_What's wrong tia?_

_Nothing Sides, nothing at all._

Sideswipes opticridge rose and a look of curiosity overcame his face.

/I know you better than that Celestia, Red Alert just commed me and stated that you and Sideswipe were walking down the halls with mischievous grins on your faces. Who are you planning on pranking?/

/Nobody dad, nobody at all. We were just going to our quarters to recharge…/

A short laugh was heard over the comm. /You don't even know where your quarters are… do you?/

If Cybertronians could go red, Celestia would have been as red as Mars. She had forgotten the data pad that Ratchet had showed her in the haste to get out of the med-bay. /Could you, umm, you know send somebody to show us were to go?/

/Prowl is on his way./

/Thanks dad./

/Your welcome youngling./

The comm shut off with a snap. Leaving Celestia to explain to her sparkmate why they had to wait for Prowl. By the time the tactician got there, Celestia was doing her best to not look at Sideswipe, who had a shit eating grin on his face.

_This is calming?_

_As calming as your going to get love. We are, after all, in this faction of tha Autobot army._

_Shut your trap Sideswipe._

_If you wish love._

Celestia sighed and leaned against Sideswipe. He could be so damn annoying, but if he wasn't, he just wouldn't be Sideswipe. The thought made her smile. He was HER Sideswipe, and if he acted differently, she would shoot him.

_That's a comforting thought._

_Shut it Sides._

He poked her wings, causing her to glare and hide the smile that she was coming up with. Too bad smiles don't listen to what you want to do.

"These are your quarters. Don't trash them. Firestarter and Sunstreaker are in the room across from you. Optimus knows about them too. And Celestia…"

She looked at him innocently.

"When you prank Red Alert, don't get caught. And don't forget to come have some help."

Both Celestia and Sideswipe gave Prowl a shocked look.

"I was on the same team as him, so I have a reason." Prowl said, then nodded and left.

Celestia shook her head and dragged the still gaping Sideswipe into the room.

Chistarpax: Confusing or not so much, don't worry there aren't any sparklings in TSOT. Maybe afterwards, but not for this fic. Till next time…..

Chistarpax~ 


	22. Silent

Celestia awoke with a start. Scanning the room, she found nothing.

"What woke me up?" She muttered, slowly standing up. She didn't want to disturb Sideswipe. An alarm was going off in her head. The same alarm that had gone off when she and the others had been captured by the Decepticons the first time.

Exiting the room, Celestia tried to comm Red Alert. Nothing but static answered her. Next she tried Optimus, still nothing. After trying the others, except her team, she explored the base cautiously. She found that nobody was where they were supposed to be. Every single one of the camera's that had been placed so carefully were gone. Ripped off of the walls by some unseen hand.

Celestia made a connection at about the third hallway. Ripped off camera's, none of the Autobots were where they were supposed to be, the humans were gone, and the base was utterly silent. Too silent, as the cliché goes. She made it into the rec room, and found a gruesome sight. It had only been a few hours, no sound was made, and all the other Autobots were piled in the middle of the rec room floor. The oversized furniture was pushed aside to make room for the bodies. On top of the pile was a data pad, blinking her name.

Celestial Prime

She picked the data pad up careful not to touch any of the bodies.

_If you are reading this you have no doubt found our little present. It is true, all your friends and family are dead. We struck with a virus that kills machines and puts all humans to sleep. Save for you four assassins. Last time you met with Soundwave he gave you four the immunity to this virus. We've been planning this for quite a while as you can see. The Autobots on Cybertron are also dead. We Decepticons are all immune to this virus. It was undetectable, and ruthless. Killing all but you four so that we could have a little show down. You against all the Decepticons. Come little Autobot, see if you can save the human race. If you have not found us by one o'clock A.M. we will kill them all. Every last human will die at the hands of the Decepticons. And it will all be on your hands._

Celestia woke up her team, they had a crisis to deal with. After the shock of what the Decepticons had done wore off, they were all pissed.

"We have to save the humans!" Firestarter said angrily. Staring at her sister, waiting for the order.

"We don't know where they are Firestarter, if we leave the base at this rate we could all be killed by the Decepticons. We need to find their location and then get the humans back." Sunstreaker said, looking away from the pile of bodies. Anywhere but the pile of bodies.

"Its almost one o'clock." Sideswipe muttered, "How is Megatron planning on killing all the humans. If we could figure that out, maybe, just maybe, we could save them."

Celestia stayed eerily quiet. She was staring at the pile of bodies, her optics flashing from blue to purple to red and back again. The other three fell silent, all watching her. Every now and then her wings would stretch out and fold back. She looked at the clock on the wall suddenly. Her optics widened.

"Too late." She whispered, just as an explosion whipped around them.

As the world turned into a ball of fire, Celestia realized how the Decepticons had done it. They were all on Earth. Every single last Decepticon was on earth. She didn't know how or when that had happened, but it had.

"Sideswipe, Firestarter, Sunstreaker! Find any type of protection you can and get in it or behind it or whatever!" Celestia yelled without being able to see through all the dust. It was so thick that all sound was muffled, so she didn't hear the ceiling crack or fall. It was on top of her in seconds. Her leg twisted painfully underneath her, and she heard a wing crack behind her. Water surrounded her as the dam burst, and the force of the current pulled the ceiling off of her and pushed her along with it. She had no idea where her team was and at that moment all that mattered was getting to the surface of the water. As Celestia broke the surface, she saw her sister and the other set of twins safely on shore. However, she couldn't reach the shore and they couldn't reach her. Her leg was broken as was her wing. She could barely move let alone swim. She was pulled along, sometimes pulled under the water, until the water died down. For all she knew it had taken her hours to be able to stand, and several more hours for the water to be down enough for her to fix her leg by herself. By that time she was miles away from her team.

Celestia fixed her wing, taking several more hours, and made the determination that she wasn't safe out in the open. Several Decepticons had arrived, more than enough to go on patrol and find her and her team. The sky's weren't safe, so she couldn't fly back to them. By the time she found some shelter 24 hours had passed. It was once again one o'clock in the morning, and Celestia was exhausted. She found a cave and slept in it.

Sideswipe didn't know what to do. His sparkmate had just been washed away, and there was nothing he could do about it. He had burnt out his rocket pack saving Sunstreaker and Firestarter, and now he couldn't save Celestia. He was about to yell at her when Sunstreaker put his hand over Sideswipes mouth.

"Decepticons, up." Was all that his twin had to whisper for Sideswipe to realize why silence would be good at that moment. The Decepticons were killing everything by bombing the place. They were hovering at the moment and searching for survivors.

"I think I saw one being pulled away by the current, should we go after it?" One asked.

"No, you saw a tree trunk. Not an Autobot scrap for brains." The other growled at him. "Lets get back to the base and report all is well."

Sideswipe knew then that the Decepticons couldn't see them where they were standing thanks to the cliff above them. Firestarter was scanning what she could from their comm frequencies.

"This is happening all over the world, I don't know how, but the Decepticons are all here. Every last one of them. That makes about 5,000 Decepticons. The rest were either killed on Cybertron or in space by what Autobots were left." She whispered after about an hour. "We need to find some shelter before they come back. There are caves all over the place around here. Lets find one and get in it."

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe nodded and followed Firestarter to one of the closer caves.

"This one stretches on for miles, lets follow it and try to find Celestia, she would have thought of the caves also."

Listen, I can find her quickly if you want. Give me a second to create a body…

Firestarter jumped at the sound of Chi's voice. It had been awhile since she had heard that.

"Firestarter your glowing." Sunstreaker said about a second later.

A silver fox came into view several minutes later. Its golden eyes gleaming with anger.

"We need to find Celestial Prime. She's the only one that can lead you four to victory. None of you have heard a part of the prophesy. 'And so the silver moon shall lead the yellow sun, the red fire, and the purple night into battle, and rise victorious.' That's all you needed to hear. Let's find her now." The fox said, revealing the fact that it was Chi, the Allspark.

"The fox just talked." Sideswipe said. "In the Allspark's voice. I've had weirder happen to me."

Firestarter shot him a withering look. They followed the fox for awhile, until they heard movement up ahead. The four froze, the three Autobots pulling out their weapons and aiming it at the noise. Lights suddenly came on from the source of the noise.

"Don't shoot." Celestia said calmly. "If you do I swear that you will not enjoy yourselves after words."

Her optics were bright red. She was pissed. "Its nice to see you Firestarter, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker. Lets go kick some Decepticon Ass."

The other three grinned. Yep, it was Celestia.

Celestia led them to the Decepticon base, and stood in front of a video camera. Just glaring at it. The Decepticon army was soon all assembled in front of the four assassins. (Chi had opted to stay in the caves.) They were grinning at the four, sneering at them, even laughing at them. And in front of the entire army was Megatron himself.

It was time to get started.

Chistarpax: Well, this is the second to last chapter. That's right TSOT is soon to be overwith. Shall we get on with it? REVIEW PLEASE!


	23. The last battle

Celestia looked at the small group of Autobots. Three plus her. They were surrounded by the entire Decepticon Army. Earth had been conquered; the rest of the Autobots had been slain. Firestarter, Sunstreaker, Celestia, and Sideswipe were the only ones left. They were four against hundreds of 'Cons. Not a good ratio.

"Guys, how far would you follow me?" It was more a statement than a question.

"We would follow you into the pit and back, if that's what it took."

"Nothing would keep us from following you. Not even the unmaker himself."

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were looking at her with confidence in any plan Celestia might have. She was the only prime left. The black winged prime. The prime of legend, the one that would finally end the war by destroying the entire Decepticon army with the help of her 3 warriors. The yellow sun, the red fire, the purple night, and……….the silver moon.

Looking back at the beginning of this

_And how life was_

_Just you and me and love and all of our friends_

_Living life like an ocean_

_Now the currents slowly pulling me down_

_Its getting harder to breathe_

_It wont be to long and I'll be going under_

_Can you save me from this_

Celestia looked at her sister. Firestarter nodded at her.

Looking back she remembered what it was like when the war had not yet started. When they could walk the streets without worrying about getting shot, when the humans had been alive. When Optimus and the rest were still alive. It felt like Celestia was fighting a current in the endless sea, and losing.

//Primus…help us make it through this. If you can.//

The Decepticons started moving toward the group of Autobots. Pulling guns and swords.

"Assassins! At my mark!"

They pulled their weapons, ready to fight to the death.

The Decepticons charged, completely confident that they would kill the group of Autobots.

"MARK!"

And the Autobots attacked.

Its not my time

_I'm not going_

_There's a fear in me_

_It's not showing_

_This could be the end of me_

_And everything I know_

Oh, I wont go

Celestia charged in with only a blade. Slashing left, spinning right. She was graceful, like a dancer. A dancer performing the dance of death. Firestarter left a path of destruction in her wake, attaching a bomb here, stabbing someone there. Killing all in her way. Sunstreaker was shooting left and right, and when he shot three Decepticons dropped. Sideswipe was using his own style of fighting. A left hook there, and Right punch here. Kicks to the chest of each Decepticon. Causing them to fall like bricks. They all were performing the Dance of Death. Each one with a different part.

I look ahead at all the plans that we made

_And the dreams that we had_

_I'm in a world that tries to take them away_

_Oh, but I'm taking them back_

_All this time I've just been to blind to understand_

_What should matter to me_

_My friend, this life we live_

_Is not what we have, it's what we believe_

Celestia was covered in energon. The life-giving liquid for all Cybertronians. The Decepticons were down to about 300. The Autobots were still at four.

Pain, a warm liquid flowing down her side. A Decepticon had gotten lucky, but not lucky enough. Celestia brought up her sword and cut off the 'Cons head. It was a life-threatening wound. But she refused to give up.

It's not my time

_I'm not going_

_There's a fear in me_

_It's not showing_

_This could b the end of me_

_And everything I know_

_Oh, it's not my time_

_I'm not going_

_There's a fear in me_

_Now I know that_

_This could be the end of me_

_And everything I know_

_Oh, I wont go_

100 to go. The legend was true.

50 went down as Firestarter set another bomb.

I wont go

_It might be more that you believe_

_It might be something you can't see_

_Its not my time_

Celestia dodged another knife only to be stabbed in the back. She saw Firestarter take a shot in the back. Sunstreaker was shooting with only one arm, the other one was just a mess of wires. Sideswipe was nowhere to be seen.

I'm not going

_There's a fear in me_

_It's not showing_

"Aren't you scared, little Autobot?" A black Decepticon sneered at Celestia.

She grinned. "If I am, its not showing." And she stabbed him.

This could be the end of me

_And everything I know_

_It's not my time_

_I'm not going_

_There's a will in me_

_Now its gonna show_

_This could be the end of me_

_And everything I know_

"WHY WONT YOU DIE!!!!"

Celestia grinned, he was one of the last five left. "Because, we refuse to die."

She stabbed him.

I won't go

_There won't be more than you believe_

_There might be more than you can see_

_It's not my time_

_I'm not going_

_There's a fear in me_

_It's not showing_

_This could be the end of me_

_And everything I know_

Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker, and Megatron. They were the only ones left.

"Sunstreaker take Skywarp. Sideswipe, Thundercracker. Firestarter, you get Starscream." She glared at the Decepticon leader. "Megatron is mine."

It's not my time

_I'm not going_

They attacked the four with precision only an assassin could have. Skywarp was the first one to fall. Leaving Sunstreaker to help Sideswipe play jet judo.

There's a will in me

_Now I know it_

Firestarter shot Starscream in the spark, at the same time Thundercracker went down.

It was only Celestia and Megatron left.

"You should really just give up. I promise to make you my pet."

"Oh, how sweet. You don't want to kill your niece. I'm touched." The sarcasm in Celestia's voice was thick.

"Oh no, I'm going to kill you slowly. Just like I killed your father. Slowly, painfully, terribly."

Celestia growled. And attacked.

This could be the end of me

_And everything I know_

She kicked low and hit high. Swinging her sword and shooting her laser gun. Every time Megatron kicked or tried to punch her. Celestia jumped up and hovered, shooting at him. Landing some serious kicks and punches. Then her sword caught Megatron in the chest. Right under his spark.

I wont go

"I wish I could draw out your death. Like you drew out my fathers. But I'm not cruel, or evil. I am an Autobot, the last Prime……and daughter of Optimus Prime. Sparkmate of Sideswipe, Twin sister of Firestarter. Friend of Sunstreaker, twin to Sideswipe, both sons of Jazz." Celestia drew the sword up, cutting the spark casing. "I hope you enjoy the pit. Uncle."

Megatron smiled and shot her in the abdomen. Just before he collapsed, dead.

Celestia smiled as the wound healed. No wounds were found on the rest of her team. She looked up at a bright light, the matrix had opened up. Several Autobots walked out. Whole and alive. Still the ghosts of others walked out and surrounded Celestia. She recognized the elders and………………all the primes of the past.

I won't go!

"You have earned your right to enter the matrix. We await your decision."

Celestia looked into the optics of all the Cybertronians that surrounded her. Only one set of optics were not see through.

"daddy." She whispered.

"Yes, you have saved the Cybertronian race. I'm so proud of you."

Celestia smiled sadly. "I could not have done it without my team daddy." She turned and looked at the small group. Holding out her hand for them to enter the circle, she smiled a true happy, but relieved smile. Sideswipe took her outreached hand, while Firestarter placed her had on her right wing. Sunstreaker touched her left wing. She looked at the Elders and past primes. "I refuse to leave them until my rightful time. Unless they go with me, I will not go."

The oldest one there, a silver femme with white wings, smiled at Celestia. "The rest of the prophesy, And so the black winged prime shall be offered a place in the ever joyful matrix, and will refuse. Therefore choosing to live out the rest of her life with her friends and family on the new world, peacefully with the revived humans." The silver femme nodded. "I am Starpraiser. The first of all primes, daughter of Primus himself. And you, my dear, are my reincarnation. I am proud to call you Celestia, the Protector of stars. May Primus always be with you and the stars shine with good fortune." With that Starpraiser shimmered out. Followed by all the Elders and other Primes, except for three.

The red one stood forward. " I am Proj. Second elder. You, Sideswipe, are my reincarnation. Follower of the stars. May you always have good fortune."

The yellow one bowed deeply. "I am Sunspark. Third elder. Sunstreaker, you are my reincarnation. Allow the stars and the great yellow sun itself to watch over you and protect you, Sparkling of the Sun. You have my blessings."

Firestarter looked at the others as a Purple and Black femme nodded to her. "I am Darkfire. First elder. You can most likely guess the fact that you are my reincarnation. Daughter of Fire, protect and be protected. May Primus watch over you, and may you have a long, happy life."

They all looked at eachother as the elders disappeared and the matrix closed. They were suddenly surrounded by the Revived Autobots as the sun rose and a warming light spread across the land. Everywhere it touched the earth was returned to its former glory and all the human bodies healed and came back to life. The first reactions of all the humans were to duck and scream, however Optimus calmed them all down and explained quite a bit. Celestia smiled and promptly collapsed from exhaustion. As did the rest of her team.

"Will they be Ok?" Optimus asked Ratchet some time later.

"Yes, they pulled the STUPIDEST stunt I have ever seen. They went against all the Decepticons AND WON!!!! It was the most impossible…the odds were stacked against them! They exhausted their reserves! There is no telling how long they went without even one ounce of recharge, they did not intake ANY energon! You can ask Prowl! It was an impossible feat but they pulled it off. It was by the grace of Primus that they even SURVIVED!" Ratchet whirled on Optimus. "Your daughter took them into Pit and brought them back. Without anybody DYING! She is so much like your slagging aft that it is unbelievable! BY PRIMUS SHE AND THE REST OF THEM SHOULD HAVE DIED! It is impossible, most humans would call it a miracle that they survived. According to Sunstreaker, who did not pass out as fast as the others, they went up against 5,000 DECEPTICONS!!!!!!! Four versus 5,000! Think about it Prime! Your daughter is either a VERY good leader, or a VERY LUCKY one. I personally think that she is a very good, lucky, and STUPID leader." Ratchet paused and looked at Optimus. "Exactly like you."

Optimus blinked. "Thanks, I think."

Celestia groaned. "Did anybody get the number of the battle ship that hit me!"

"YOU GO BACK INTO RECHARGE!!!!!"

"A battle ship hit you also?"

They all looked at Prowl.

"Um…yeah, about two cycles ago. After the base was destroyed and the ceiling fell on top of me."

Ratchet stared in disbelief, then looked at Optimus. "Your daughter is a slaggin idiot and the luckiest Femme I have ever met." He looked back at the femmes. "Both of them."

"Can you please keep it down? Some of us are trying to recharge."

Sunstreaker was propped up on his elbows.

"He has a point." Sideswipe stated, not even bothering to open his optics.

"We have established the fact that all of us are lucky. Now can you three leave so we can recharge and regain our strength. You can yell at us all you want later." Firestarter was glaring at all of them.

"GO BACK TO RECHARGE! OPTIMUS, PROWL OUT! I DO NOT WANT ANY OF THESE YOUNGLINGS TO BE DISTURBED FOR AT LEAST 1 SEMI-VORN!"

They left under a barrage of wrenches and laser scalpels.

Ratchet huffed and looked back at the four assassins. "Just tell me one thing. How the slag did you four survive?"

They looked at eachother, then finally at Celestia, who ruffled her wings a little. "We just refused to give up. None of us would go down."

And with that they passed out again.

No I wooooooooon't gooooo down! 


End file.
